The Ballad Of Love And Hate
by Brianna Jackson
Summary: AU; When college student, Katniss Everdeen, meets the rich and powerful, Peeta Mellark, she discovers a man who is beautiful, mysterious and intimidating. She finds herself desperate for his attention. Unable to stay away from her undeniable beauty and wit, he admits that he too wants her-but on his own terms. Based loosely off of 50 Shades of Grey.
1. Chapter 1

_Believe it or and I had yet another idea for a story! Enjoy! Please review. Tell me if you love it or hate it or something in between! Thank you for being so brilliant. _

"Love** writes a letter and sends it to hate,**

**My vacations ending on coming home late."**

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Everdeen is it?" The receptionist looks up at me threw her glasses, her eyes darting to the name tag I was forced to wear when I went threw my first round of security. I nod my head yes, handing her the papers I was told to fill out before arriving today. She skims them over quickly and hands them back to me, pointing her pen towards a pair of revolving doors. "Just go threw those pair of doors and Mr. Mellark will be with you shortly." I thank her before maneuvering around her desk and making my way, my brief case in hand.

Mellark Enterprises was a tall, dynamic building in the midst of downtown Seattle. The building and company was owned by Peeta Mellark-a man whom I knew nothing about but was having an hour long meeting with for a paper I had to write before I graduated from the University of Washington next month.

At first, I had no interest in doing the interview with Peeta Mellark. After reading online about how rude and short the man could be, I was instantly turned off by the thought of having to interview the him. But after being declined interviews from absolutely everyone else in the Seattle area, I had to settle.

The waiting area is modern much like the rest of the building. The black couches are all linked together, a small china table in the middle holding tea cups and water bottles. The heavy smell of cleaning materials fills my nose-instantly giving me a pounding headache. A large painting sits above the couches which are placed against a glass wall looking out over Seattle which is beautiful. There is a sheer mist over the city like most days, gray clouds floating above the sky. The mountains are sprinkled with bits of white snow which could be seen as a backdrop behind the tall buildings surrounding them. I'm so caught up in the beauty that I don't realize I am no longer alone.

"Beautiful city, is it not?" I'm so startled I let out a small scream before collecting myself, taking a deep breathe and trying to be as precessional as possible. I give a humorless laugh and turn around to face my company, a gasp escaping my mouth when I do.

After all the research I had done, I knew Peeta Mellark was good looking but google had not done him justice. His blonde hair was slicked back, his brown roots gleaming against his tanned smooth skin. He was dressed in a well tailored suit, his jacket having been removed which just left him in a white dress shirt and a black tie. His eyes a smoldering blue which were staring into my pair of grey ones, rendering me speechless for a moment.

I suddenly felt very self concious. My black skinny jeans and ruffled top no longer seemed appropriate for where I was. Under his crystal blue eyes I realized I had to not even bothered to do my makeup this moring. Well fuck.

I had lost track of how long I had stayed silent before Mr. Mellark-or Peeta. I was still confused on what would be considered appropriate.-cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me in question. I stammered for a bit and ran a free hand threw my lose hair which I was now self conscious about.

I knew I should have taken a bit more time to get ready this morning.

"Right, um- I'm-."

"Katniss," he interrupts. After a moment he gives a slight chuckle. "I can read, Ms. Everdeen," he exclaims, pointing to the name tag which I had forgotten was still attached to my blazer. I give him a shy smile and promptly pulling the piece of paper off, throwing into a near by trashcan. Behind me, I can hear him laughing slightly, causing my whole body to turn an embarrassing shade of red.

"Should we begin?" I ask quietly, digging my notepad and pen put of my brief case.

"We can talk in my office," he directs me into another pair of revolving doors which lead me into his office-a room probably the exact size of my apartment here in the city. Like his waiting area, there is a large widow overlooking the city. "Please take a seat," he says, pulling out a chair as he passes, sitting opposite me. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," I say but my voice in unconvincing and even cracks at the end of my sentence much to my personal embarasemt. He smirks slightly before leaning over towards his phone, pressing a button.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?" a voice on the other end says sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Two waters please." then he hangs up the phone, placing both hands on the table and turning towards me. His eyes catch mine before he looks down at my hands, a reminder that I actually have to work and not just stare at the beautiful man before me.

There's a brief period of awkward silence before I find my set of questions and begin the interview. "What would you base your success off of?" First question, simple and easy.

Mr. Mellark runs his tongue along the side of his mouth and hums for a moment while processing the question. The action reminds me of a small child bored in class, waiting for something to do. It hardly seems appropriate for a man of his success. "Hard work."

"That's all?" I press.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"I mean you've built an entire empire at the age of 26 and you base it off of hard work?"

"Yes. What else would you base it off of?" There's a hint of judgment in his voice that I can't misplace. I frown slightly.

"Knowledge... Skill... Support," I answer shortly.

He actually ponders the question before answering. "None of this requires skill, firstly. I manage a company not play basketball."

My frown deepens. "You do not manage a company, you own an enterprise."

"Still no different, Ms. Everdeen. You see, this is all mine." he motions around the room. "I own this. But yet I hire people to mange the people who actually do the work-who actually need skill and knowledge to do what I need them to do."

I pause. "Are you calling yourself stupid?" I ask, my sarcastic tone slipping in. I'm about to apologize but I see a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Obviously I had to have some smarts to start this company but I base my success off of hard work of my employees who work very long hours and very hard." He pauses a moment, checking my face. "Did that answer your question?"

I want to take my hand a rip that smirk off his face but before I get the chance, his receptionist walks into the office, two water bottles in hand. "Anything else, sir?" she asks, smiling brightly at him.

"No. Thank you, Kate," he says, not bothering to look away from me as he speaks to her. Kate flourishes out of the room then to return to whatever duties she had. "Next question."

"what about your family life?"

"What about it?"

"Anything intresting?" I ask.

"You'd be surprised Ms. Everdeen." With that, I decide I am not getting anything more. I decide to move onto the next subject. It takes me a moment while I shift threw my notes but I get there eventually, clearing my throat.

"You never graduated from college, correct?" I ask.

"No." He says shortly.

"Why not?"

As soon as I ask the question, he begins laughing. Not the small chuckle but the deep belly laugh that makes his whole body shake. I narrow my eyes, unaware of whats so funny but I have a feeling I'm the butt of the joke.

"May I ask what's so funny?" I question.

"Why would I need to finish college, Ms. Everdeen?" I frown. "Like you have repeatedly brought up, I have an empire. A college diploma is not important when I have trillions of dollars."

"You have trillions of dollars?" It's his turn to frown.

"Just about. Haven't you ever head it's rude to ask people about their finances?" He asks.

"Well, Mr. Mellark, you brought up the subject. I was just clarifying."

"Understandable, Ms. Everdeen." There's a moment of silence before he asks his next question. "What is this even for?"

"I'm graduating next month and my business assignment was to write a paper about the brains behind a major company," I tell him.

"And you picked me?" He asks.

"You weren't my first choice," I answer honestly. "I wanted a personal interview and you're the only one I could get one with believe it or not. It took a lot of begging and stalking on my behalf before your manager decided you could spare me a moment of your time."

"Lucky you," he whispers.

"Why are you so rude?" I ask.

"Youre rather blunt, Ms. Everdeen."

"I've been told."

"Thats different."

"What is?" I question but he stays silent, watching my face closely. I suddenly feel uncomfortable under his scruninty and clear my throat, reading back over my list of questions which I had completely forgotten about. "I only have a few more questions," I let him know.

"Please continue."

"So it says here your parents owned a bakery growing up?"

"Yes," he nods.

"It also says you were put in the will to take over the bakery but gave it to your oldest brother, Rhy?"

"Also correct."

"Did you never want the bakery?" I ask.

"No. I loved the bakery."

"Than what was it?"

He gives me a small smirk. "Next question."

I close my eyes in frustration. "Really?"

"Next question."

"When do you plan to settle down?"

"With a family?"

I nod. "Yes."

"You seem very interested in my family life," he lets me know.

"I'm trying my best to not make you seem like some workaholic asshole."

"How's that working for you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Not as well as I hoped," I let him know.

He smirks. "Whenever the time is right, Ms. Everdeen."

"When will that be?"

"I can't foresee the future, can I?" He asks. I don't answer. Instead a stare ahead, ready to be done with the intreview.

"I think I've finished," I say, reaching for my things.

"That's all?"

"Yes," I answer shortly. "Thank you for your time and consideration," I remark sarcastically. I sling my bag around my shoulder and make my way towards the door, angry. I know I made no headway towards getting anything good about "Mr. Mellark" into my paper being that he said nothing worth mentioning.

"Ms. Everdeen!" I turn slowly towards Peeta who is now standing from his desk, hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?" I ask, exasperated.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he tells me, a smile on his face.

"As it was you," I lie not as convincingly as he did.

"You're a bad liar."

"I've been told."

"Good luck on your paper. I hope I could help."

"I want you to know you did nothing to help me," I tell him. Instead of being offended as I had thought, he laughs. Even though I don't necessarily like him, the sound makes my heart flutter.

What the hell is going on?

"I'm sorry. We can continue the interview if you'd like," he tells me.

"Will you answer my questions?" I ask.

"I did answer your questions."

"Will you answer my questions that way I want you too?" I ask again.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Then no."

"I hope youre not majoring in journalism."

"Why not?"

"You're rude and disrespectful. People wouldn't like you."

"Then why do you like me?"

"Who said I liked you?"

"if you didn't have the least bit of intrest you would have let me walk out of the door three minutes ago instead of keeping me here."

"You're smart," he laughs.

"I've been told."

"Were alot alike, Ms. Everdeen." He smirks.

"I hope not," I joke. he smiles.

I give a soft smile before turning towards the doorway and walking out of Mr. Peeta Mellarks office reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beautiful readers! Here is the second chapter! I normally won't be updating this quickly but I am out for thanksgiving holiday and have plenty of free time to write about my favorite pair! I want to know what you guys think? Do you like the 50 Shades inspiration? Writing Peeta as such an intimidating, powerful character is really great! He makes an excellent Christian! I feel as if Katniss would be a great Anastasia as well.

Sadly I own neither of the stories but please enjoy my version.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you telling me you honestly got nothing you can use?" I look up from my laptop screen, rolling my eyes at Madge who is pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

Madge technically already graduated from college and is now just taking filer courses too occupy her time before graduation arrives. Threw freshman and sophomore year, she was the ideal roommate who gave you the space you needed and understood the pressures of college life. She is now that annoying roommate who wants to party all the time and spends all her extra time thinking of new ways to decorate the apartment.

She begins a rant about how the carpet in here "sucks" and how we should dress it up with rugs. I ignore her rant and instead focus on my assignment.

I have been trying to start my damned paper for almost two days and only have the first sentence which is some generic start about Mellark Enterprises and how amazing it is! Other than the basics, Peeta Mellark gave me nothing to base the paper off of . He gave me no peronsal story about how the great support from his parents pushed him along or how much work it takes too run such an enterprise. He gave me nothing but short, rude answers which would only make me seem robotic and uninteresting.

"Make a call back to his office and ask if you can have another interview." Madge suggests after a moment of silence. She joins me on the island, eating her cereal and watching the computer screen.

I shake my head. "It was hard enough to get that interview and I do not wish to have another," I tell her, starting my first paragraph about the international affairs Mellark Enterprises takes care of. The paragraph turns out choppy and short and just overall displeasing. I delete it like I did the other twelve paragraphs I had tried to write.

I give a small scream, shutting my laptop in frustration, pushing away from the island and landing on the cold tiled floor of the apartment. "Any plans today?" Madge asks in an attempt to distract me, looking up at me threw her long eyelashes. I run a hand threw my hair, closing my eyes, trying to remember what day of the week it was. "It's Thursday..." Madge whispers, pushing me along.

Thursday. Thursday. Thursday...

SHIT!

"What time is it?" I ask, grabbing for my purse which is perched by the door on a lamp that I'm sure doesn't even work. Madge looks at me with concern and checks her watch. I didn't know that thing really worked either.

"It's 11. Why?" Without answering her question I grab a pair of leather boots which are hung over the couch and pull them on, grabbing my car keys and running out of the door without another word to Madge who is yelling after me, asking if I'm alright.

I shove my key into the ignition of my 02' Honda and reverse as quickly as possible, not bothering to look where I'm going before speeding off.

Of course, I'd been so preoccupied with my paper I'd forgotten all about the plans I made with Gale last week for lunch.

Gale was my best friend-someone i'd known from back home in Iowa. He was two years older than I was but stuck around in Seattle after graduating and found architecture work here in the city. I saw him often being he came over to the apartment twice, sometimes three times a week to visit. I was starting to have an inclining that the frequent visit were about Madge but when I asked, he actually laughed out loud for a good ten minutes before I kicked him out of the apartment and told him to comeback when he could control himself.

He asked me too meet me him at Appalchias, a small bistro on the outskirts of town. It wasn't far from my apartment thankfully, so the drive is short but Seattle traffic was a whole nother story. I honk at a passing SUV cursing at the top of my lungs swerving into the other lane to avoid an accident.

What a great day this was.

I pull up in the front, Gales black truck already parked out front when I arrive. The dashboard says its only 12:29, meaning I'm only about ten minutes late which isn't exactly unusual for me. I know Gale won't be mad.

"Good day mam," the hostess greets as I walk threw the doors of the bistro, spinning my keys on my pointer finger. I give her a friendly smile and scan the crowded bistro for Gale. It takes me a while before I find him, sitting alone in a booth on the far side of the bistro, looking at his smart phone and sipping on a glass of water.

I make my way threw a maze of tables, walking up behind him and covering his eyes with my hands. He stiffens under my touch, his fingers gripping the edge of the table. "Give me the money," I growl into his ear in the manliness voice I can muster but my voice cracks at the end, making me fall into a fit of giggles.

"You're late," he states, getting out of his seat to embrace me in a hug. I wrap my arms around him, inhaling his musky scent that I've grown used to over the years.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, taking a seat opposite him. "If it makes you feel any better, I cursed out a soccer mom on my way here." He laughs, his bright smile infectious.

A red headed waiter approaches the table, smiling brightly at Gale who still has his eyes fixated on me. He winks his left eye and shifts his attention from me and towards the waitress. "What can I get you?" She asks, throwing hair over her shoulder.

"Well I know Katniss wants a BLT with light lettuce and only one tomato. Oh, mayonnaise on the side please." Gale looks over at me and smiles, moving his eyebrows up and down.

This is a game we often play.

"Gale wants a California Club with extra bacon and no cheese. No mustard either." I order for him, watching the waitress roll her eyes before prancing off towards the kitchen to place our orders.

"What if I wanted a salad today?" I ask Gale.

"Then you would've told the nice lady over there you wanted a salad," he remarks sarcastically.

"That would've made you look really dumb though. Don't you agree?"

"Touché," he agrees.

"She wondering why you're bothering with a girl like me," I tell him, reaching over the table to grab his glass of water and sipping from his straw.

"I wonder that for myself sometimes," he jokes, winking at me.

"Shut up! You love me." We both laugh.

"How did that interview go?" Gale asks after a moment of silence.

"You can guess," I tell him. After all, he had been with me when I decided to start researching Mr. Peeta Mellark after being guaranteed an interview.

"Was he really that much of an asshole," he asks, a small frown on his face. I nod. He shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, Catnip." I roll my eyes at the childhood nickname, kicking his shin under the table.

The food comes, the waitress throwing our plates on the wooden table and walking away without another word. Gale and I stare at her in disbelief before we bust out laughing. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself because everyone in the bistro is starting to look our way.

"Shup up, Everdeen!" Gale jokes, throwing a floppy French fry my way. Our giggles fade away and we go silent. I wipe the tears from my eyes, grabbing a fry from my plate a popping it into my mouth.

We eat in silence for awhile, enjoying the taste of the food. My sandwich is good, definitely worth the ten dollars I'll be spending on it when the bill comes.

Gale is threw with the first half of his sandwich and halfway done with the second when he breaks the silence. "So, for the real reason I asked you to join me here today..."

I stop chewing mid bite and turn my attention towards him. I knew there was something serious behind his visit. Gale almost never asks me to go out into public with him unless there is something he really needs to talk to me about. Last time-it was about Yates Fitzpatrickz. A girl he was dating that he'd cheated on. That had been a long awkward discussion.

I'm beginning to wonder if Yates Fitzpatrick is back in the picture. Oh boy if she is...

"Please tell me it's not Yates," I blurt out without second thought. Gale chokes on a bit of his sandwich and laughs, shaking his head no. "Then what is it?" I ask, wiping my mouth with a napkin and sitting up in the wooden chair I'm seated in.

"So ive been meaning to tell you this for awhile. I need you to know that-"

"Ms. Everdeen. What a pleasure."

I know only one person who would call me Ms. Everdeen. This person wore hand made suits, bought cars the size of my apartment and wore $500 cologne which was now invading my nostrils. This was the one person I had been thinking about nonstop for the past three days.

My eyes widen under Gales confused gaze before I slowly turn around in my chair, a frown forming on my face. "You always seem to have that look on your face when it comes to seeing me," Peeta jokes, giving me a soft smirk. I try my best to soften my facial expressions but am unable to do so.

"Mr. Mellark," I greet, reaching out for his hand.

Once again, I am struct by how gorgeous he is. I realize that even in normal clothes, he still seemed so untouchable.

"What a coincidence I would see you here," he says. His eyes shift over to Gale who has sullen look on his face. Peeta extends a hand too Gale who takes a minute before reaching for it. "Peeta Mellark," he greets, his voice business-like and uninterested.

"Gale Hawthorne." Peeta nods and releases Gales hand from his grasp.

"Nice to meet you." Peeta turns his attention back to me. "How is that paper coming along?" He asks, his voice changing-brightening.

I shrug my shoulders. "Not so well."

"I'm very sorry about that," he says. A short man steps beside him and whispers something I cannot understand into his ear. Peeta nods shortly and waves his hand as if to dismiss him. The man shuffles away and out of the door, disappearing into the crowd of people lining the streets of Seattle.

"Please don't apologize," I say. He smirks as if he has nothing more to say but doesn't make any move to leave. I take this as an indication I'm supposed to say something else before the silence becomes even more awkward than it already is. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"My office is just a few blocks away, Ms. Everdeen. Have you already forgotten?" I feel like a small child under his gaze and my frown returns.

"I guess I have, Mr. Mellark." He pulls his black iPhone from his pocket, reading over whatever is on the screen, his attention no longer on me. "Do you have business you need to tend too?" I ask.

He averts his attention from his phone for half a second and shakes his head no. "Not now, Ms. Everdeen." He smiles again and my stomach flops, my heart fluttering under his gaze.

Our eyes lock and don't unlock until Gale clears his throat, making both Peeta and I turn our attention towards him.

"Katniss, I have to run. I've got work," he lets me know, standing up. Shit. Id forgotten he was even here.

"What were you going to say before? I'm sorry. I forgot all about it." I ask, grabbing onto his forearm to stop him as he prepares to leave. The way his eyebrows knit together tells me hes frustrated. He opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times like a fish out of water but instead of saying anything, he just shakes his head no.

"We can talk later. I'll call you?" I nod and hug him goodbye. The hug is a little longer than most and I have a feeling this is due to the fact Peeta is present. "Nice to meet you," he says to Peeta when he finally pulls away.

"Mr. Hawthorne," Peeta says, nodding shortly. Gale does the same, glancing at me once more before continuing out the door.

Once he is long gone I turn back to Peeta who has now taken the opportunity to take a seat in Gales empty spot. "I really do feel bad about your paper I seemed to have ruined," he tells me, his tone light but serious.

"Well, if I fail the class I know who to blame." I grab a French fry and place it into my mouth, chewing. Peeta watches me closely and waits until I've swallowed and washed it down with water before saying anything.

"I didn't know it was that important of a paper."

"Why are we still talking about the paper?" I ask. He gives me a small humorless laugh.

"Because failing college is not something to joke about, Ms. Everdeen," he tells me.

"How would you know? You never went," I counter play, raising my eyebrows in challenge.

"Yes. But I doubt you have a multi-million dollar enterprise."

"Flaunting your money again, Mr. Mellark?" I ask.

"Just making a point," he flashes me that brilliant smile that stalls me when I attempt to think of a witty comeback. Before I get the chance, the waitress is back with bill in hand, her attention now focused on Peeta who has a coy smile on that handsome face of his.

"Thank you," I say reaching for the bill but Peeta stops me, handing the waitress a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he says to her, not taking his eyes off of me. The waitress says something which Peeta dismisses with a wave of his hand like he had the short man which I'm assuming is his manager. She shuffles off seconds later, a smile on her face.

I grab the receipt, reading the price of our meal.

$10.92.

"I'm not poor, Mr. Mellark. I can pay for my own meals," I tell him, slightly offended he felt the need to pay for my $11 dollar meal.

"I never insinuated you were, Ms. Everdeen. I just thought it would be a polite gesture." There's a second pause before he adds, "since your gentlemen friend forgot, after all."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't have forgotten if you hadn't rudely interrupted our lunch," I say, suddenly defensive of his accusation against Gale.

He rolls his eyes and waves off the comment. "I'm willing to meet you to help you with your paper."

This catches my attention. Was he serious?

"Really?" I ask, my voice a little too hopeful for my liking.

"Yes. If you still want an interview, of course."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask-hesitant to get too excited and hastily accept the offer.

"Because I really do want to help."

"Well I have class tomorrow in the evening sooo..." I say, pulling out my phone and checking my schedule. He pulls out his own phone and looks as well, his eyebrows knitting together. "I have all morning open but I don't think I can make it to your office."

"It's far for you?" He asks, not looking up from his phone.

"Far enough."

"Where do you work?" He places his phone on the table and looks me in the eyes. I'm unable to speak for a moment before I find my voice, shifting anxiously in my seat.

I cough nervously. "I work at the Forever 21."

I expect him to laugh but he doesn't. There is a small smile playing on his lips but he says nothing for a long time. He just watches me. "A smart girl like you could get a job at somewhere where her talents are needed."

"I'm in college, Mr. Mellark. I just needed a little extra money," I tell him.

"How about I pick you up for coffee?" Even though I know it's business related, my heart picks up at the thought of being alone with Peeta.

"I think that may work," I whisper. "I can drive myself though." I need a get away in case things don't go as planned. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Everdeen. It really wouldn't be a problem to send a car to get you if it's me you have a problem with." I shake my head.

"I can drive."

I turn my attention towards the door, watching the man that spoke to Peeta earlier looking over at the table anxiously. I turn towards Peeta, a smirk on my face. He raises his eyebrows in question and I nod towards the door.

"Your employee seems to have other plans than sitting here and waiting for you," I tell him. He looks over towards the door and shrugs his shoulders.

"I pay him a small fortune to sit around and wait for me."

"There you go again with your money."

"I'm not bragging. Just stating the facts."

I check my watch and find out its nearing 1:30. "I have to leave. I have class at 3," I tell him, grabbing my purse and phone from off of the table and standing.

"I'll leave you with my number," Peeta says, handing me a napkin with seven numbers written in black ink.

Oh my god. Is this really happening?

"I'll call you to confirm about tomorrow."

"Please do that, Ms. Everdeen." Peeta smiles and stands with me, grabbing my hand and giving it a firm, professional shake.

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. Mellark."

I turn swiftly and walk out of the bistro, a bright smile on my face and my thoughts filled with Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this is the least bit enjoyable. Thank you! Please review. **

**Chapter 3**

When I arrive back at the apartment a little after 5:30, I notice that there is no sign of Madge's car in its regular parking spot meaning she probably went out with one of her other friends or is at Home Depot preparing to redo the entire apartment. Either scenario is fine with me at the moment.

I'm in a peaceful moment of bliss, content and happy with the days events and nothing can ruin that. Not even a perky, annoying, over-observant roommate.

The sun is just starting to set as I jam my key into the lock and shove my way threw the door, the books to the literature class I just took still in hand. Even though graduation is just a few weeks away, my work load is still as busy as it was three years ago and doesn't seem to be slowing. My business paper is my last really big assignment and now that Peeta has agreed to help me with whatever I have left, I'm sure acing the assignment wont be a challenge.

I dig Peetas number out of my pocket and put it into my phone. I think about sending him a quick text just to make sure it's the right number but sending it three hours after our encounter seems desperate and needy. I remind myself over and over again that Peeta gave me his number to help me. Not because he had an interests in pursing me romantically.

Even thinking this now I sound like the boy obsessed teenager I was in Georgia and I silently curse Peeta Mellark for making me this way.

Gale has texted me twice, asking once if I'm okay and the next asking me too call him whenever I get a chance. I had forgotten all about our conversation which was never finished and the curiosity from earlier returns. I press his number into my phone and call, listening to the ringer before I finally get the sound of his husky voice. "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I had class," I apologize, leaving out the part about the conversation with Peeta and how that had also taken effect on why I was just now calling him.

"Don't worry about it," he assures although he doesn't sound too convincing.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask, sitting on the couch and perching my feet on the wooden table, prepared for a long draining conversation.

"I don't want to do this over the phone," he tells me after a moment or two of silence.

"Are you sure? It seemed important," I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me.

I'm pretty convinced its Yates again even though he made it a point to tell me otherwise.

"I'm sure."

"Okay," I say. The disappointment in my voice doesn't go unnoticed by Gale who sighs deeply.

"Why don't we go out for drinks tomorrow? Madge can come too."

There are very few occasions when I leave the apartment for anything besides class or to run to the grocery store. I've only been to a handful of parties but that was because Madge had dragged me too them, claiming I wasn't getting the full college experience. Those parties usually ended in me holding Madge's pretty brown hair back while she threw up outside the apartment in a rose bush or having to deal with Finnick Odiar and Annie Cresta having sex in the back of my car while I drive them back Annies dorm all the way on campus.

As you can guess, those are fond memories.

"I don't know, Gale," I say, apprehensive.

"Cmon Katniss. It'll be fun."

"Fine," I agree, chewing on a hang nail. Gale hangs up the phone without another word which isn't like him but I don't question it. I'm not in the mood to associate with people who doesn't have the initials P.M.

I turn on the TV from my spot on the couch and watch a show about dogs or something while I wait for Madge to return home so I can talk to her about Peeta.

I begin to wonder about Peeta and why he seems to have such an interest in me. I try to convince myself that it's merely professional but a part of me knows if that was the case, he wouldn't be one bit interested in my stupid college paper I had to write (after all, he has a trillion dollar enterprise as he is so quick to remind me of) and probably wouldn't have even acknowledged me in the bistro today. There's something Peeta Mellark wants from me. Maybe it's friendship, maybe it's more.

Or maybe he really just wants to help and once again it's the self obsessed teenage girl clouding my thoughts.

At about 6:45, Madge saunters threw the doors with Nordstroms bags in her hands. "Guess what I got?" She asks, peeling the plastic from around whatever she is holding in her grasp. I turn my attention towards the door, clicking off the TV.

"What?" I ask even though I'm aware it's probably a dress for graduation.

Low and behold when the plastic is off, a red dress is sitting on the wire hanger, freshly pressed and cleaned. It's a beautiful dress, about knee length and covered with a lace pattern.

"Youll look stunning, Madge," I tell her honestly, reaching out to touch the fabric. Madge holds it up to her body, shifting from foot to foot, admiring herself in the mirror by the door.

"You think?" She asks. The question is rethroical though and I just nod my head numbly.

I haven't even begun to look for my graduation dress and I know I will probably end up in jeans and a nice blouse. Madge will probably pressure me into at least wearing a skirt which I may be able to manage. Unlike her, I've never been one to wear makeup or dresses. My attire consists of braiding my hair, yoga pants and black t-shirts.

She disappears into her room for a few moments and returns in a t-shirt and shorts, her hair up in a high pony tail. Somehow, even in such a casual state she still manages to look like she walked out of a Victoria Secret catalog.

"Guess what happened to me today," I ask, too excited to wait for her to ask me about my day. She stops her journey to the kitchen and locks eyes with mine, raising an eyebrow in question, knowing I never have any interest in discussing my day unless it's truly interesting.

"What happened today?" She asks.

"I ran into Mr. Mellark." For some reason calling him Peeta out-loud just doesn't seem appropriate.

Madge's mouth falls open, her face in absolute shock. "No fucking way! What a coincidence! What did he say?"

It takes me a moment to process her question because she speaks so quickly that all the words seem to run together. "He actually apologized for the way the interview went and we are going to coffee tomorrow to finish." By the time I'm done Madge's mouth is completely ajar.

"Too coffee?" She questions in a apprehensive tone of voice.

"Yes. Coffee," I assure her, confused at her confusion.

"He asked you too coffee?"

"To finish the interview, yes."

"No, no, no! Katniss if he was really focused on JUST doing the intreview he would have probably just set a time up for you too come back to the office. But he asked you to COFFEE." She finishes her rant, assessing the confusion on my face as I try to process where she's getting at. "Okay so in other words, he pretty much just asked you on a date!"

"If he wanted to go on a date with me, he would've asked to go on a date with me. There would be no confusion," I say, not even believing myself as I say the words.

"Cry me a fucking river, Katniss. HE LIKES YOU." I shake my head and get to my feet, taking an empty coffee cup with me to wash it in the sink.

Madge continues to ask me questions about the conversation with Peeta and his body language. I tell her that it was no different than it was at his office except this time, I wasn't calling him stupid and he wasn't claiming I was rude and disrespectful.

An hour and a half after since the conversation began, Madge is still trying to convince me that coffee with Peeta tomorrow is in fact a date. "He gave me his number to call. I haven't yet," I tell her. She screams like a child in Christmas morning and begins to stamp her feet in excitement, reaching into my pocket to grab my phone. "Madge!" I yell, surprised by the sudden immaturity.

"HOLY SHIT, KATNISS!" She yells, scrolling threw my phone for his contact. "You have to call now!" She says, pushing the phone in my hands.

"Isn't that desperate? And Madge, what if you're over thinking this?" I shove the phone back into my pocket and get a good ten feet away just in case she starts to get grabby again.

"When have I ever been wrong, Katniss?" I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts. "Rhetorical question. ANYWAY! CALL! He's probably sitting by the phone, waiting."

I roll my eyes. "He's Peeta Mellark. He's not sitting by the phone waiting for me."

She claps her hands, her eyes widening as if someone has just handed her a million dollars. "Silly me. He's probably having his assistant wait by the phone," she remarks sarcastically. "Katniss. What is calling going to hurt? He gave you his number for a reason. Now use it!"

Maybe she's right. Why would he give me his number if he didn't want me too call? If he really had no intention of helping me he would have just left the bistro.

I fish my phone out of my pocket and dial the number, giving Madge a tight-liped smile as I hold it too my ear, waiting for him to answer. The phone rings for awhile and I'm starting to begin to think he won't pick up. "Do I leave a message," I mouth to Madge who is watching me intently. She nods her head wildly but before I have the chance, there is a voice on the other end of the line.

"Mellark."

It takes me a moment before I can think straight and find a proper response. Madge urges me forward, spinning her hands which is an indication to say something. "Um, hi," I whisper.

"May I ask who's calling?" He asks, his voice professional and choppy.

"Katniss Everdeen," I reply simply. I can feel the blush burning my cheeks.

"Ms. Everdeen. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me." I can hear his smile threw the phone which causes one of my own to appear on my face. Madge's eyes light up.

"Speaker!" She mouths. I shake my head no. She hurries over to my side and puts her ear on the opposite side of mine, listening closely.

"No. I just have been busy," I tell him. Madge nods her head enthusiastically.

"Indeed. Well, what time should we meet for coffee tomorrow? I can have anything in the morning pushed because I know you have class in the evening. Am I correct?"

"Correct," I respond after a moment. "I'm surprised you remember, Mr. Mellark," I tell him honestly.

He chuckles softly over the phone. "Yes, we'll, I have been told that I am a good listener, Ms. Everdeen."

I smile softly to myself. "Does 9 sound good?" I ask him, trying to get back on the subject of coffee.

"Yes," he answers shortly.

"What time do you need me to be finished?"

"Whenever is fine. Like I said, I can push back as much as I need too."

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark."

"Starbucks on 18th work for you?" That's a good twenty-five mile drive for me and I tell him so. "like I said Ms. Everdeen, I would be more than happy to send a car for you if you please."

"I think I'll manage. Thank you," I tell him sarcastically. Madge swats my arm and shakes her head furiously. Her eyes narrow and she mouths the word "nicer". I roll my eyes at her and turn away from her watchful gaze.

Peeta sighs and I can feel his frustration threw the phone. "Where do you live, Ms. Everdeen?" he asks.

"Off of 10th. A little ways from campus," I tell him. "There a coffee shop a mile up the road. I could walk. It'd be much easier," I suggest, waiting a good minute before he responds.

"Yes. That will work," he confirms. I smile slightly.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes, until tomorrow, Ms. Everdeen. Have a good night."

* * *

I hang up the phone with a smile on my face.

"You do understand youre on a time crunch here, right?" Madge is leaning in my doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she watches me put the finishing touches on my braid. I roll my eyes her way and throw a dirty sock. She flinches away from the garment and reminds me once more how late I'm going to be if I don't get going.

"I get it, Madge!" I snarl shoving past her as I make my way from my room. She follows me on my tail reminding me of all the things she's learned from her dating life.

"Don't slouch. And please try to be nice. Oh! And don't get any pastries! Just get the coffee! Play up your eyes too-and you might want to reconsider the braid. If things are going bad you might need to flip a little." She grabs ahold of my shoulders and spins me just as I'm getting to the door, her eyes locking with mine. "Do not screw this up, Katniss. I know you haven't had much experience but this is Peeta Mellark."

I flush a deep red. I should have never spoken to Madge about my innocence. "Thank you," I say softly, pushing her hands from my shoulders and making my way out of the door.

"Call me when you're done!" She calls after me, waving like a mother letting her only child go on the first day of school. I roll my eyes and hug my purse tighter too me.

The walk to the coffee shop is short but I use it too think.

If Peeta does want something more, how do I react to it? Do I allow it or for the sake of keeping my innocence do I push him away? Every being in me tells me to push him away. After all, he's Peeta Mellark and loving a man of his importance could bring me nothing but pain in the long run. But then there was a part of me that knew maybe he was something more than that. Maybe behind that intimidating personality was a man truly capable of deserving me and loving someone.

Love? I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I was getting way too ahead of myself.

The streets aren't full today and I make it too the coffee shop in less than ten minutes, arriving a whole five minutes before I had told Peeta to arrive. I'm greeted by the thick smell of coffee and cinnamon when I step inside, the air warm and inviting. No one is here except an Asian girl who is typing on her Mac computer, ear buds in.

The barista standing behind the register smiles at me brightly as I saunter up too the counter. "Hi. How are you?" Her name tag reads, Clove. "What can I get you?" Clove asks, seeming much to excited for her job at The Roasted Bean.

"One large decaf please," I tell her, handing her a ten dollar bill.

"Anything else?" I look over at the pastry case, contemplating ordering the lemon pound cake which is too die for. I decide against it though.

Damn Madge.

"Alrigt well, I'll have your coffee right out! What's your name?"

"Katniss," I tell her, taking my change and taking a seat at a table for two in the corner.

I gather my things from my bag, setting my pen and paper before me and writing "Peeta Mellark" in large bold writing at the top of the paper. I have a new set of questions this time around, gearing more towards the business aspect of him and not so much the personal and family aspect. I discovered in my first interview, those are topics he would rather not discuss for reasons I don't necessarily understand.

I check my phone and it tells me it's 9:05. Peeta is still not here and I'm beginning to worry. Maybe he forgot.

Clove comes to my the table and sets down the coffee, telling me to enjoy before flourishing off. The coffee is hot and bitter but eases the nervous feeling I'm getting. I grab my pen and begin to draw hearts in the corner while I wait, connecting them once I've used the space.

I'm so focused on my drawings I didn't notice I was no longer alone. When I look up, Peeta Mellark is sitting opposite me, a coffee in his own hands, his blue eyes trained on my penmanship. I gasp, spilling a small amount of coffee on the white pair of pants I'm wearing. I curse silently, reaching for paper towels. "Shit."

"No need to worry, Ms. Everdeen. It happens." Peeta has a joking smile on his handsome face, his hand resting under his chin as he watches me attempt to clean myself.

"You should really stop sneaking up on people," I let him know.

"I wouldn't call it sneaking up. You were just in your own world."

"You also have good observation skills, don't you, Mr. Mellark?" I remark sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Peetas joking manner disappears. "I wouldn't roll your eyes Ms. Everdeen. Some would consider that rude."

"I thought we established the last time I was rude?" Peeta laughs a humorless laugh and motions to my paper.

"The interview?" he presses, seeming bored and disinterested. If I had any hope this coffee was not just business related, it was all gone now. I am now in the midst of the rude, arrogant Peeta Mellark I interviewed three days ago.

"I thought we'd focus more on your business now."

"What happened to not making me look like a workaholic asshole?" He asks.

"Should I be honest?"

"Please."

"You are a workaholic asshole." I expect him to be offended but his eyes twinkle.

"Please begin."

"What is your biggest accomplishment with this company?" I ask.

Peeta looks down at his hands which are folded on the table and smiles slightly before answering. "Getting to feed hungry children," he whispers so quietly I almost miss it. My swells at his confession. This may be the first thing that he has said that makes him seem the least bit humane.

"Please add to that."

"I grew up in an area where most children didn't have enough to eat. In fact, someone dying from starvation was nothing out of the norm," he says.

"This was in America?" I question.

He chuckles. "Believe it or not, Ms. Everdeen it was indeed in America."

"But you yourself had enough to eat?"

He looks at me, his eyes dark and haunted. I wonder if I've crossed a boundary. Maybe I shouldn't be asking about this but it interests me. It's not often you hear about a young millionaire who grew up in a place where people died from starvation. "Yes, Ms. Everdeen."

"When did you know you wanted your own business?" I asked completely ignoring the questions I had composed earlier. He had finally given me something interesting to build off of.

"When I was seventeen, my parents had spared enough money to send us on a trip. So we went to a small town in New Jersey. It wasn't very nice but it was better than the place I grew up. We saw factories and I became interested in business. So I started to actually focus on my school work and eventually had enough smarts too start somewhere."

"Did you ever think it would get this large?" I ask.

"no. I doubt anyone ever does," he tells me. Once again his tone makes me feel as if I'm a small child being scolded by their mother.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I strongly doubt Steve Jobs started Apple thinking it would be what it is today."

"I'm confused," I announce.

"Whys that?"

"Why would you start a company with any sort of doubt, Mr. Mellark? I get the impression that you did not have a lot of money growing up so I'm confused onto why you would start a company with doubt that it might not be successful."

Peeta watches me closely for a few seconds, not saying anything. I feel intimated under his stare and begin to feel uncomfortable, squirming in my seat as I wait for his answer.

"I get the impression you think of me as a fool, Ms. Everdeen," he tells me after a moment of silence. I shrug my shoulders, urging him to continue. "I had faith in myself," is all he says, taking a drink of his coffee. "Next question," he says with a flourish of his hand.

"I would like to ask you questions about your personal life if you'll allow it. If not we can continue on the business aspect," I tell him.

"Whatever you want," he answers.

"With such a heavy work load, how do you find time for yourself?" Peeta smiles softly, probably remembering some inside joke. I don't press this time. I just wait.

"I have my ways." I roll my eyes. Here we go again. "This is for a business paper, correct?" He asks. I nod my head yes. "May I ask what it's about?"

"Im trying to focus on the brains behind a successful company. Along with the logistics of what you do, I want to add something personal about motivation and family life associated with the reasoning behind the work you do."

Peeta seems impressed by my answer and sips his coffee silently, probably waiting for my next question. "What part do your parents play in Mellark Enterprises?"

"My parents are very busy people running their own business. They are proud of my success and wish me nothing but the best but they are absent most of the time." I feel sympathy for him and a slight understanding.

"Do they still live in the area in which you grew up?" I ask, wondering why he refuses to tell me where exactly that is.

He laughs. "Of course not. I moved them out of there as soon as I was able too. They live in a small town right outside of Seattle."

"And the bakery?" I press.

"They now I have four." I nod my head.

"I think that's all I need, Mr. Mellark," I tell him packing away my things.

"That's it?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes," I tell him preparing to leave.

"Ms. Everdeen, would you mind sitting and having coffee with me for a moment? I don't think I'm quite ready to let you go." I turn my head towards Peeta who has a small grin on his face and is watching me intently. His head still rests in his hands, his blue eyes looking into mine.

He's asking me too stay?

I nod my head slowly and settle back into my seat, trying to look as comfortable as possible but knowing I'm probably coming off as rigid and awkward.

"Since you know about me I feel I should ask about you." His lips turn into a friendly smirk. He leans forward and I can smell the fresh scent of cologne waft from his body. It's so intoxicating I almost forgot how to speak. "Do you have siblings?"

I shake my head no. "No. I'm an only child."

My parents had divorced a little after they had me due to differences or so they told me. I had little relationship with my real father. After their divorce he was angry at my mother and she did little to help by marrying three other men. All of which she divorced. He eventually stopped coming around the house to pick me up on weekends and stopped calling me on the house phone. I had a hard time adjusting when I was smaller but now it didn't bother me so much.

It was okay because I had Haymitch, my mothers fourth husband. He was a kind man when he wanted to be. A bit of a drunk but good man overall. He and my mother have just recently divorced due to Haymitchs busy work schedule but he still makes it a point to join me for coffee at least once a week.

"Thats unfourtante," Peeta remarks.

"I realized I never asked about your siblings," I state.

Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "I have two older brothers and one younger sister. My brothers are so unlike me we don't get along well."

They must be pleasant, I think to myself.

"And your sister?" I press.

"Prim is a sweet girl. Now back to you." crap. I was hoping he had forgotten all about that. "Tell me about your parents."

"My mother is sweet. She remarried a few times after my parents divorce."

"Your parents are divorced?" I nod. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I dismiss his apology. "It was a long time ago. I was too young too remember any of it."

"That's good."

"Yes." I sip my coffee, realizing how plain and ordinary my life has been compared to his.

"Where did you grow up?"

"In Georgia. A small town there."

"You're far away from home," he says.

"Yes but I love Seattle."

"It's beautiful," he agrees. We're silent for a few moments and I take the time to study his facial features. His eyes are so blue I'm reminded of the oceans in Cancun. Theres slight stubble growing on his chin since the last time I saw him that makes him appear older, more mature.

He must notice my gaze because he raises a perfectly arched eyebrow and his mouth turns up into a smirk. "Need something Ms. Everdeen?"

I open my mouth to say something just as the bells above the door jingle. I turn my attention there just in time to see Madge walk threw the threshold, a confused look on her face although I know what she is doing.

"Katniss? Katniss is that you," she says with mock enthusiasm. My eyes dart to Peeta who has an amused grin on his handsome face. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of me but he must hear Madge's shrill voice in the background.

Dammit Madge.

Madge walks up in a tight dress which I've never seen before and her curly hair straightened, plastered to the side of her face. I've never seen her look this nice. Not even when we go out at night.

My mouth hangs open in shock as she pulls up a seat and joins Peeta and I at the table, uninvited. She sits down and throws her hair over her shoulder. "So what were we talking about?"

I'm still to shocked by her too answer the question. Peeta notices my hesitation and steps in. "We were just discussing how beautiful Seattle is." Madge looks over at Peeta for the first time and I see her become completely engrossed with his beauty just as I had the first time I laid eyes on him. "I'm Peeta Mellark," he introduces, extending his hand towards Madge.

"Madge Undersee. I've heard so much about you, Mr. Mellark," she greets once she had composed herself. I blush at her last confession as Peetas eyes shift over to meet mine.

"Are you joining us, Ms. Undersee?" Peeta asks with a bit of humor in his expression.

I lock eyes with Madge who has a growing smile on his face. I shake my head no and she pouts a little bit before rolling her eyes and turning back to Peeta who is pretending not to be listening. "No. I have to run. Just wanted to stop by and grab some coffee," she says getting to her feet.

I'm still too shocked to say anything to her even as she turns towards the counter to place her order. I watch as she speaks to Clove, giving her the order which I know is tea with honey and one lemon. She returns back to the table but doesn't pull up a chair this time. She just awkwardly stands before us and the three of us stare at each other until Madge speaks again. "Katniss, your mother sent you a dress for graduation," she tells me. The look on her face tells me I won't like it.

"Color?" I ask.

"Maroon," she answers. We both cringe at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye I see a smirk lace Peetas features at out exchange.

"You too are roommates?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Since freshman year," Madge says, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"It's been four long long years," I say with a stiff smile, getting a well deserved jab in the inner side of my rib cage.

Just then Clove calls Madge's name who bids farewell to Peeta, and tells me shell see me later. She walks away slowly and regretfully, taking a good ten minutes to get out of the door.

Once she's gone and the bells above the door have stopped ringing, Peeta laughs again. His deep laugh that vibrates the whole room. I cant help but smile at the sound. It's so comforting. I lift my eyes to his to see he has tears brimming his eyes.

"It really isn't that funny," I tell him.

"I think so." He argues.

"She's worried."

"Is she worried about you or me?"

"About me. She's expecting me too make a fool out of myself and I wouldn't be surprised if I did," I answer honestly, tracing a pattern in the painted table with my pinky finger.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The question is so sudden and out of nowhere I barley catch it.

I blink rapidly a few times, averting my attention. "No. I don't."

"That man you were with yesterday... He isn't your boyfriend?" His expression is so serious it scares me a bit. It's a little possessive.

"Gale? No. He's just a good friend." I say this with no hesitation. Gale and I are often asked if we're a couple and at times I feel that he wishes we could answer yes when they do ask. But the answers always no and as far as I'm concerned the answer will always be no.

Peeta nods and seems to accept this answer.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

He smirks. "I don't do the girlfriend thing."

What does that mean? Is it some kind of warning? If he doesn't do the girlfriend thing what does he do? He's a handsome man. I'm sure there are girls throwing themselves at him everyday.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I just don't," he answers, obviously closing himself off to the conversation.

I shrug my shoulders, finishing my coffee.

"Do you wish to get out of here, Ms. Everdeen? I could walk you back to your apartment," he offers, standing and giving me his hand to take.

Without a moments hesitation I place my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet and outside onto the bustling street.

The heat of his hand is nice and comforting and so unlike anything else. It's almost like tiny electric shocks stinging my hand with each passing moment that were connected. I know he must feel this too. It'd be impossible not too.

How can he not do the "girlfriend" thing? Isn't this nice?

I'm so consumed in my own thoughts I do not notice the crosswalk has asked me too stop until a strong force comes down on my hand sending me hurtling to the ground. I scream, falling backwards into the arms of Peeta Mellark who looks absolutely furious. I lift my head to a bicycle speeding past, yelling at me to watch where I'm going.

"Oh my," I whisper, standing on my feet.

"What are you doing?!" Peeta yells, not letting go of his grip on my forearms.

"I... I don't know. I didn't see," I explain when I find my voice.

"Well obviously, Katniss. Are you okay? What's wrong? You could've been hurt!" His words are all coming to fast for me and I have to pull away for a moment because my mind is clouded with nothing but Peeta Mellark.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Even as I pull back our faces are so close I can smell the peppermint gum he must have placed in his mouth. I can just make out the outline of his freckles that are lining the top of his nose and the specks of green in his eyes. He stands just as motionless as I am, his eyes locked on mine. He's just as hypnotized as I am.

For a moment I think he's going to kiss me. No, I KNOW he's going too. He has to feel it too. The little electrical current that is running between us has to be effecting him as much as its effecting me. This is it.

It's happening.

"Katniss," he whispers. I close my eyes, expecting to be greeted by a warm pair of lips but instead I'm greeted with a cold stare.

Maybe it was only me who felt this.

"I can't," he whispers.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Im no good for you, Katniss. I can't... I can't give you what you want."

I can feel the blush on my cheeks growing and I have to stop myself from crying in the middle of 10th.

Before second thought I turn away, ignoring Peetas calls for me to wait as I walk towards my home.

Yup. I think as I walk home.

It was only me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music playing loudly in the background is only adding to my already present headache, causing me too sway back and fourth along with help from all the alcohol I've consumed tonight. My spot on the wall is no longer a safe place as more and more people begin to file into the makeshift club, drinking and dancing their hearts away to the house music playing in the back.

I haven't been to many clubs. In fact, this may be the first time. I have no rhythm so dancing is really out of the question. I'm unable to hold down more than two pints of alcohol without getting drunk which makes drinking a challenge and the thought of talking to boys makes me want to throw up what little beer I do have in my system.

Clubbing isn't for me. Journalism isn't for me. Love isn't for me. Peeta Mellark isn't for me...

I lost Madge earlier tonight to some drunk blonde she knew from her Biology class. He swept her away about three hours ago and I haven't seen her since. I'm not too worried. She always comes back.

Gale is right by my side though, a comforting hand on my hip as he sips from his one beer, looking at me with a frown on his handsome face. He showed up at my house at six, reminding me we had plans tonight. I had spent the remainder of my day crying in my room so when he arrived to find me in a slump on the floor it hadn't been pleasant. Madge had practically shoved me into a dress and forced to go, claiming I needed a little fun.

And hell. This was fun.

The drinking was nice and a good way to help me forget he-who-must-not-be-named. I hadn't thought about blue eyes in almost one hour. A new record since I walked into his office a few days ago.

My body sways to the music and I feel Gales grip on my hand tighten as I do. His eyes are worried and cautious but he doesn't tell me to slow down or stop. He just watches like a good older brother. I turn swiftly and swing a arm around his shoulders in my drunken state, laughing at the surprise in Gales eyes as I do so. "This is fun!" I slur.

Gale laughs a little and nods his head. "You okay?" he whispers against my ear, his warm breath fanning across my neck. I shiver.

"Fine," I reassure him, sipping the beer bottle in my hand that Madge bought me when we first arrived.

The club we came too is a small one on the west side of town. Most kids from school come here because it's cheap and plays good music. The bar is really bad about checking IDs so even the underage students can snag a drink or two. The air is warm and smells of beer salt and body odor. The combination of the two along with the drink is making me sick to my stomach.

I tug on Gales shirt to grab his attention. "I need to go outside," I whisper in his ear, stealing his attention away from one of his guy friends who came with us tonight. What's his name again? Marvel? Mark? Something like that.

"I'll go too," Gale says, getting all big brother like. I put a hand on his chest to stop him and shake my head no, kinda wanting to be by myself for a moment or two. Gale looks hurt but doesn't press it and relaxes once more against the wall next to whatever his name is. He says something else that I don't understand so I just end up nodding my head and agreeing to whatever is being asked of me.

I push and shove my way threw the crowd, avoiding a few touchy sorority boys who ask me to dance and make my way outside of the club safely. A bouncer moves the rope for me and nods his head as I make my way around the building.

The air is fresh. Not to cold. Not to warm but perfect. I relish in it for a moment before digging my phone from my clutch. I scroll threw my text messages, finding something to occupy my time while I let my headache subside.

I have a text from Annie, asking too come over to her apartment since Finnick is home for the weekend and a missed call from Finnick who is probably calling to beg me to spend the weekend at Annie's with her. Boy, does that girl have some separation issues.

I giggle and attempt to call Finnick back, placing the phone on my ear and listening to the ring. "Katniss?" A curt voice asks into the phone speaker.

"Finnick?" I ask confused. I don't remember him sounding so formal but then again I'm not in the right state of mind.

"No, Katniss. This is Peeta."

Oh. Shit.

If I had been sober, I would've been in the right mind to hang the phone up immediately and never call again. But the alcohol wasn't letting me do that. Instead it told me to talk and talk I did.

"Hello Peeta!" I giggle.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice worried and alarmed.

"I'm perfect!" I sing, sitting on the curb.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Have I been drinking? What's it to you?" My laugh is loud and obnoxious and a couple walking by looks at me as if I've lost my mind. I shoot them the finger and they continue there walk at sort of a jog.

"Where are you?" His voice is serious now, all signs of being alarmed out of the window. He sounds mad now. The way he sounded this morning on the street.

"A club," I remark, not able to remember the name.

"What club?" He asks with an exasperated sigh.

Hang up. Hang up. Hang up. Hang up. My brain is screaming at me and even in my drunken manner I understand it and press the end button, ignoring Peeta as he begins to rant about god knows what.

I grab my purse from the curb and stumble a little in my attempt to stand up straight in the five inch heels I borrowed from Madge this evening. I almost break my ankle in the process but manage for the most part.

I'm almost back inside the club when my phone rings again, my caller ID telling me Peeta Mellark is calling me. My heart skips a beat and I almost miss the call but manage to press the answer key and press it to my ear. "Hello?" I slur, leaning against the wall for support because suddenly I can't stand up straight.

"I'm coming to get you." And with that the line goes dead.

My eyes widen at the phone which has now locked itself.

Ugh oh. I'm in trouble.

I panic for a moment. He's coming to get me? And take me where? Back to my house? Back to his? Is he mad? Why is he mad? Why is he even coming? He made it pretty clear earlier he had no interest in me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gale has joined me outside, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I hadn't even noticed.

"I hate that you smoke," I tell him honestly, reaching for the cigarette and tossing it into a near by puddle. Gale doesn't look mad but just shrugs his shoulders and pulls out another, lighting the thing and blowing the smoke in my opposite direction.

"Why are you drinking tonight?" Gale asks. I raise an eyebrow. "You're borderline alcoholic meaning you only drink heavily when you're upset. So what's wrong?"

"I just felt like having a little fun tonight," I lie.

"You're a bad liar," he tells me.

"But I'm pretty." He laughs and so do I. I laugh so hard that I stumble slightly and Gale has to catch me from falling onto the concrete.

When he propels me back up, something is different in his expression. His eyes are clouded and his lips are pursed around his cigarette a little to tightly for comfort. It's the look Gale always gets when he's contemplating something. I never ask him about his plans but better yet sit and let them play themselves out.

We stand like this for a few moment before it happens.

One minute I'm upright the next I'm being dipped, a pair of lips on mine in a heated kiss. My eyes fly open to find Gales closed and completely entranced in the kiss.

Oh my god, what is happening?

I push Gale off of me with all the power I have. His eyes are wide and searching mine for something that obviously isn't there. I don't know what my face looks like but I feel mortified. I can only imagine what I'm showing. Gale opens his mouth to say something but before he has a chance he's interrupted by another voice.

"Ms. Everdeen. Mr. Hawthorne. We seem to always run into each other at such awkward occasions." I shut my eyes as the voice registers and I hear a long sigh come from Gale who is probably just as angry as I am at Peetas arrival.

The irony of it all.

I turn swiftly towards him, ready to give him an earful for coming to get me but I turn to fast and my stomach churns, all the alcohol in my system making an appearance on the concrete. Peeta and Gale groan at the same time and I can almost assure you Peeta is rolling his perfectly shaded eyes at me. Someone comes near me too gather my hair into their hands while I empty out my stomach, completely disgusted with myself.

When I'm done, I gag a few time but feel better. I move away from my waste and straighten myself out, closing my eyes and opening them again to find that only Peeta and I are outside. I look around for Gale but find no sign of him. He must have gone back inside. He's always had a weak stomach.

"I get the impression your male friend isn't my biggest fan." I look up at Peeta who doesn't have the slightest look of pleasure on his face and is instead looking down at me as if I'm some runaway dog in need of a home.

"Yeah, we'll," I remark, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my blazer. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "How did you know I was here?"

"Did you already forget? I told you I was coming to get you." He says it as if it's nothing. As if this type of thing happens everyday. Who knows. Maybe it does for a man like him.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Peeta." He frowns and I think it's at the use of his first name but he says nothing about it. I guess that's my sign to continue. "I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not. I just had to hold your hair back while you threw up and your male friend just went inside, leaving you alone in an ally with a complete stranger." He has a good point.

"Gale has a weak stomach," I defend. Peeta smirks.

"That explains everything." He remarks sarcastically. I try to think of a witty comeback but the nausea is back and I empty whatever is left in my stomach onto Peetas shoes. When I lift my head I expect him to be angry but he has his iPhone out of his pocket and is scrolling threw something. "I'm taking you with me," he says, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me too his side.

I shake out of his grasp. "I can't leave Madge," I tell him. I don't know where she is right now but I know leaving her alone wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"She's fine. I just sent my brother Rhy in there to retrieve her," he tells me looking annoyed. I still shake my head, not trusting myself with him.

"No. I need to tell her." Peeta rolls his eyes, lifting his smart phone up to my view. Apparently he's texted Rhy telling him to look for Madge while he takes me home to make sure I'm okay.

Oh Peeta. Always one step ahead.

I roll my eyes, knowing I have no excuse now. And in all honesty, a part of me wants to go with him.

I'm back in his grasp at once being pulled around the side of the building to the very front of the club where a lines beginning to form. A pack of blondes in the front give Peeta an appraising look and then there eyes land on me-the unattractive drunk girl stuck to his side. He pulls his phone out again and hisses into the speaker and before I can bat an eye, his car along with his driver are parked and waiting for us.

"Thank you, Thom," Peeta says, throwing me into the back seat of his town car while he discussing something with "Thom". I try to pay attention to what their saying because I'm certain it's about me but there voices are so low and hushed I can't pick it up and decide it isn't worth it.

Peeta joins me in the back a little while later and pushes me over to make room for his large body. I slide over without any complaint and settle into the car, slipping off my heels and brings my knees up to my chest. Peeta chuckles but makes no sarcastic statement about my manners and instead turns his attention out of the window.

"Why did you come get me tonight?" I ask, unable to stop the question. Peeta looks at me, his eyes clouded and dark.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Even as he says this I know that is not the complete truth. I don't press him for it thought. Partly because I know it's a battle I'll never be able to win and then there is the fact that I can no longer keep my eyes open. "Sleep, Katniss." Peeta orders, scooting as far away from me as he can before my body folds over and I fall fast asleep.

* * *

The first thing that registers is pain. A deep, shooting pain that starts from my head and travels down to the tips of my toes. I groan loudly, shifting to my side and away from the open window on my left which is the source of all that light that illuminating the room which is causing the headache.

I slowly open my eyes, cautious not to move to fast incase I feel like throwing up again. I'm lying in grey sheets that are much more expensive than my whole apartment. I'm clothed in a button down shirt which doesn't belong to me and a pair of polo socks which I don't own. The air smells of polo cologne and soap, and in the distance I can hear the sound of running water.

Where am I?

I rub my temples slowly, trying to work out some of the pressure as I focus on the room I'm concealed in. I don't remember much from last night. In fact my memories stop when I threw up all over...

Oh my god.

I am in Peeta Mellarks apartment. Better yet, I am in Peeta Mellarks BED.

What have I done?

The sound of water must be coming from the bathroom which I now see from my spot in his large bed. I cover my whole body with the blankets, trying my best to compose a proper game plan.

A part of me wants to run. I want to grab my clothes and get the hell out of here before he can notice I'm awake. That seems like the best option except for the fact it seems that I am physically incapable of moving more than 20 feet due to the fact that I'm sure my brain is literally exploding in my skull.

But then theres another part of me that wants to stay right where I am. I know I could get used to waking up in the bed of Peeta Mellark. It wouldn't be such a bad thing in all honesty.

I rub my head.

I must still be drunk or I've officially lost my damn mind.

I don't have much time to make up my mind because by the time I resurface from under the covers, Peeta is standing in front of a large mirror, buttoning up the shirt he has on and drying his blonde hair which is sopping. My mouth falls open at the sight of his toned chest before he covers up, his blue eyes finding mine in the mirror as I watch.

I cough awkwardly, averting my attention away from Peeta who know has a large smirk on his handsome face. "Goodmorning, Katniss," he says, his voice smooth and low.

"Goodmorning," I manage to croak out, shooting him a strained smile as he makes his way towards me.

"Do you feel okay? You must have a headache." He grabs his phone and dials a number. I open my mouth to stop him but he holds up a finger, silencing me. "Effie, could you send up a few Advils for Ms. Everdeen, please? Thank you."

"Who is Effie?" I ask, covering my exposed legs and shifting awkwardly.

"My assistant." He says shortly. I nod my head. "You had quite a night last night."

"Did I? I don't remember a thing," I tell him honestly.

"That doesn't surprise me." He doesn't sound angry but rather annoyed. I can't blame him.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

His eyes find mine in the mirror again. He looks nervous which is something I've never seen before from him. He swallows deeply, his Adams apple shifting up and down with the pressure. "I had my people track your phone," he finally whispers, turning his body towards me as he leans again the dresser.

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "You had someone track me?" Never in my life had I had someone track my phone and the fact that he could do it so quickly and easily frightened me.

"I needed to make sure you were safe, Katniss. Try to understand." I can feel my heart burst as he says the words and I try my hardest to cover up the blush that I'm sure is covering my face and body. It doesn't go unnoticed because out of the corner of my eye, I see a small smirk make its way onto Peetas face.

The door opens to the left of Peeta and in walks a small women with almost purple hair, her makeup overdone and a tray of Advil in her hand. Shes talking quietly on the phone and pays me no attention as she sets the tray down and exits the room in one fluid motion. She must be Effie.

Peeta pushes the tray of Advil towards me which I happily digest, the headache from earlier not yet gone. I drink the whole 8oz glass of water, taking a seat on a small white couch. Peeta watches me the whole time, his gaze not lingering for a moment even when our eyes meet for a tense, uncomfortable moment.

"You look ravishing in my clothes. They suit you well." I look down at my attire, forgetting for a moment that I am without pants. I open my mouth to respond but am at an utter loss for words. I decide it's better to just focus on the patter on the carpet and not the fact im sitting half naked in front of the man of my dreams. This reminds me...

"How did I end up in your clothes, Mr. Mellark?" I ask.

"You can call me Peeta." Thank god. "And I undressed you."

He undressed me... Great...

"Did you? And that's all?"

Peeta smirks. "Yes. I wouldn't take advantage of you at any rate. And after throwing up four times, I'm sorry to inform you that having sex with you did not seem ideal." My blush deepens even more and I smile tensely, feeling uncomfortable.

"I should be going," I mumble, getting to my feet and making sure the dress shirt I'm in covers all my private areas. Peeta is twice my size, so it's no problem. The thing fits me like an oversized dress.

"Please don't go yet," he whispers as I'm making my way back to his room to retrieve me belongings. I turn swiftly, searching his face for some kind of emotion. I'm granted Peeta Mellarks award winning poker face.

"Madge will be worried."

"Call her."

"I must go."

"I don't want you to leave yet."

There's a sincerity in his voice that I can't misplace. One that makes my heart hurt.

Why Peeta Mellark is playing so many games with me is something I don't understand. If he doesn't have any interest in me, why not just let me go? If he is interested, why treat me as if he doesn't?

"I have to go, Mr. Mellark," my voice curt and formal. His face scrunched together in confusion but he composes himself, his blue eyes flashing between me and the open window.

"If you wish." He pulls a pair of lose fitting pants over his hips and rounds the corner, returning moments later with my own clothes and my purse. He places them on the bed and returns to the mirror to finish his morning routine.

I fish my phone out of my purse. Six text messages from Gale, thirteen from Madge and twenty-four missed calls from the two of them combined. Shit. I wouldn't be surprised if half of Seattle was searching for me by this time.

"Trouble?" Peeta asks, looking at me in the mirror. I roll my eyes, nodding my head.

"My friends are worried about me," I tell him. "I need to get back to my apartment. Can you take me?"

"Sadly, I have a meeting in an hour, Ms. Everdeen or I would personally escort you. Thom will take you back." He doesn't look at me and moves around to grab a jacket from his closet, checking his iPhone as he passes the bed to fasten his shoes at the edge. "The cars ready."

Oh great. Asshole Peeta has arrived.

I nod my head, piling me things in my arms. I stare at the back of Peetas head for awhile wondering if I should thank him for taking care of me but the words don't come out and I'm choked up.

I get out of bed despite the pleas from my body to stay put and walk pass Peeta who is obviously annoyed with me for leaving. I shouldn't have to apologize for needing to get home after spending all night in his bed. Just as I reach the door, I feel a smooth hand grab my forearm, pulling me back.

I turn towards Peeta who is still not looking at me but has a tight grip on me. He finished tying his left shoe before finally looking up at me. "Please join me for dinner tomorrow night."

"Dinner?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes." He says.

"A date..." I ask cautiously. Peeta eyes finally look into mine as he ponders my question.

"You know I don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Date."

"Well then what are we doing?"

"Were having dinner, Ms. Everdeen. I just said that." His tone is demeaning and makes me feel like a child who can't comprehend the world no.

I stay silent for awhile before my heart wins out over my brain and I agree too dinner. "Sure."

"Lovely. I'll pick you up at 7," he whispers, standing too his feet and walking up to me. He pulls a grey tie from his back pocket and begins to put it on. I grab his hands, placing them on his side and tying his tie for him, watching his face as I do so. His blue eyes are filled with lust as I do so. I can smell the mint toothpaste on his breath and the cologne, and yet again I'm caught in a haze of Peeta Mellark.

Peeta closes his eyes, his lips slightly parting. I know what's happening. A few hours ago this was me in this position and I use this too my advantage.

I seductively put my lips as close to his as possible, pressing a wet kiss to the side of his mouth. Peeta tries to catch my lips in a kiss but I turn my face so he catches my cheek. He opens his eyes in questioning, wondering why it was me who has stopped the progression.

"Bye, Peeta," I whisper, winking before turning.

Once away from his gaze, my stomach falls to my feet and I let out a shaky breath, smiling as my inner goddess roars with pride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go. Please review! **

Chapter 5

I sneak back up the stairs, trying my best to keep my feet quiet but quick as I try to make my way back to the apartment before Madge wakes up. I know she has a yoga class this morning around ten, which means I have a good ten minutes before she wakes up and begins her morning routine.

Our apartment building is old and smells of mold. The aroma makes me nauseas but I try my best not to complain. This is one of the only places Madge and I can afford to live in. We both understand that and don't stress the importance of moving. Not so close to graduation at least.

Our loft is on the top floor, apartment 314. I'm winded from running up the stairs but make it to the third floor nevertheless. I pull the key from my purse, shoving it into the lock and twisting slowly, making sure to make as minimal noise as possible as I do so. I open the door only enough so that I can narrowly slip in, crawling threw the opening and sighing in relief as I shut the door silently, thankful to not have been caught.

"Got you." Dammit. Spoke to soon.

"Madge, hey," I say awkwardly, shutting my eyes tightly before turning around slowly.

She's still dressed in her pajamas which consist of the t-shirt of whomever she brought home last night. Her brown hair is knotted at the top of her head, her eyes rimmed red and tired. I've seen this look on her. It means she didn't sleep.

"Where the hell were you, Katniss?! I was so worried!"

I consider lying to her. It would be easier to handle then the forty questions she's going to ask of me when I tell her where I really was. I could tell her I wandered into city for a little bit and just decided to treat myself for a night. Or maybe I found a handsome suitor at the club who dazzled me into going back to his lavish apartment. The last one wouldn't be a complete lie.

"Well?" She pushes, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"I spent the night at Peetas," I whisper.

"What?" She asks, raising an eyebrow and leaning in closer.

"I spent the night at Peetas," I said loudly.

Madge relaxes at my words but the fire in her eyes is relit as she understands my words. She grabs ahold of my arm and pulls me over to our lumpy thrift store couch, sitting opposite me.

"Katniss. Did he take advantage of you? Because if he did I will kick his ass so hard that-"

"Madge!" I interrupt. "We didn't do anything. Just slept."

"You just slept? With Peeta Mellark?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes. We didn't even kiss."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

She considers my story for awhile before nodding her head, getting to her feet and wandering to the kitchen. "I was really worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

I follow her, grabbing a clean bowl from the sink and grabbing the corn flakes from the pantry. She does the same, grabbing the milk from the fridge and placing it before me. "I was drunk."

"You were? You're full of surprises today, Ms. Everdeen."

I laugh. "And where were you?" I ask.

She wiggles her eyebrows, winking at me. I know what that means.

Madge is much more open about her love life than I am. Maybe I would be the same way if I actually had a love life.

"Who was it?" I ask, digging into my cereal.

"Some tourist who was just in for the weekend."

"You're favorite."

"My favorite." She confirms. We eat in silence for a few moment before she asks her next question. "Would you mind if it was him?"

"What?" I ask.

"Would you mind if Peeta was the one you lost your virginity too?"

I consider this. Would I mind? He's handsome and nice and professional but I feel there's something I'm not being told. I feel as if he's hiding things from me and I can't decide what those things might be. Maybe when I know him better. Maybe I wouldn't mind when I figure out who he is. Hell, maybe once I figure out who I am.

"I don't know," I finally say.

"We'll don't do it until you figure it out."

"We're going out tomorrow night."

Her eyes widen. "On a date?"

I shake my head. "No."

"No?"

"He doesn't do the whole dating thing," I explain.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Good question," I joke. I get to my feet to throw my bowl in the sink, not really wanting to talk about the status of Peeta and I.

Madge doesn't press me on it and instead finishes her own bowl, rambling on about how ready she is for graduation and everything she plans to do. I smile and ask all the appropriate questions about her internship and all the traveling she'll be doing.

Talking about Madge's future makes me wander about my own. So far, the only thing I know about my life after graduation is that I'll be staying in our apartment alone for two months while Madge is in Italy or Greece or wherever the hell she's going. After that, I assume I'll have to find a job. I can't imagine that my mom will be sending me money for much longer after I graduate.

Thinking about the future only adds to my ever present headache.

"Do you have class today?" Madge asks. I shake my head no.

"I'm taking an off day," I tell her.

"Yeah. If only I was so lucky! Anyway, I have to go." She grabs the fake Chanel purse she carries around and slings it on her shoulder, blowing me an over dramatic kiss before shuffling to the door. "Oh! And call Gale."

Oh shit.

I'd forgotten all about Gale and the kiss in my Peeta haze.

I find the home phone quickly, dialing Gales number without pressing call quite yet. I stare at the number on the screen, wondering what exactly I should say. Should I apologize? Should I make him apologize? Is calling even a good idea?

There are a million different scenarios running threw my head before I just decide to call and see what happens. Who knows? Maybe he was too drunk to even remember.

The phone rings for what seems like eternity but after awhile, a voice that is not Gales picks up the phone. "Hello?"

The voice is feminine and light but heavy with sleep. Oh god...

I hang up the phone immediately, throwing it onto the couch. A feeling that can only be described as jealousy courses threw my body for reasons I don't understand.

I have no right to be jealous. I understand that. After all, I left with Peeta so why couldn't he leave with another girl?

I take a few deep breathes before retiring to my room and slamming the door shut. I lay on my bed and before I know it, I'm asleep again.

* * *

It's seven o'clock sharp when the doorbell rings. I knew Peeta would be on time but I'm just zipping up the little black dress Madge lent me when he arrives. Madge pops her head in my room, observing where I am in the course of getting ready. "Should I stall?" She whispers.

"Um, for like five minutes!" She nods and rushes out the door. In the front room, I can hear Madge's polite voice offering Peeta something to drink. I assume he says something funny cause I can also hear her loud fake laugh that she's become so good at. I smirk to myself.

I examine my reflection, not to pleased with my hair. Madge had forced me to leave it down, telling me braids are "so seventh grade". For some reason I listened to her and even brushed it a little. It looked okay for awhile but now it looks unkempt and wild. I let Madge do my makeup so my cheeks are a little rosier, eyes are a little bigger, and lips are much plumper. She did a good job if I may say so. I don't look like a complete circus clown.

Discussion in the main room has stopped and I take it as my cue to make my entrance. I slide into the small two inch heels I have and saunter out, my eyes on the floor, afraid to see Peetas reaction.

When I do look up, a small smile is playing on his lips and his blue eyes lock with mine, not separating until I'm forced to look away. "Hello, Katniss," he greets. I nod in greeting, walking past Madge and too his side. "It was lovely to see you again, Ms. Undersee."

"You too, Peeta!" She smiles. She gets me in a hug, her lips closer to my ear than they should be. "Be safe. I put a condom in your purse," she whispers. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I push away from her. She winks at me, moving to the door to open it as we step outside. "Bye!" She says again.

She shuts the door on us and Peeta chuckles. I look up at him and raise my eyebrows in confusion. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Oh you have no idea," I laugh. "Where are we going?" I ask out of curiousity as we begin our walk to our awaiting car. Thom is in the front seat, fiddling with the radio when we arrive. Peeta opens the door to the backseat for me and shuffle in awkwardly, trying my best not to expose my privates to him on the first day.

"A small restaurant on the northern side of town," he tells me. "It's one of my favorites."

The northern side of town? Great. That's mean we'll be in the car for at least half an hour.

What do men like Peeta Mellark want to talk about? I doubt it's normal guy stuff like sports or work. After talking to him a few times I've discovered talking about his family isn't really his favorite thing to do.

I'm starting to think this is a bad idea.

"How was your day?" I ask. There. That's easy.

"Boring. How was yours?" Generic answer.

"Same. Long," I answer.

"If you're tired I can take you home, Ms. Everdeen. It wouldn't be a problem."

I consider taking him up on that. "You can call me Katniss. And no. I am starved." He smiles.

"We'll, whatever your heart desires, you shall receive."

I nod. "And this is not a date?" I ask boldly.

"No, Katniss," he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket to answer a call. "Business," he tells me, talking softly and quickly into the phone.

I can't hear what he's saying but I assume its important. I can see the small vein above his eye protruding as he talks to whoever is on the other line, his right hand tensing and untensing.

"Can you not fix this?" I hear him ask in frustration. The answer must displease him because he hangs up the phone without another word.

"Everything okay?" I question.

"Fine, Ms. Everdeen. Everything is fine."

The rest of the drive is silent. And awkward. And uncomfortable. And tense.

When the car finally rolls to a stop in the empty parking lot of a small Italian restaurant, I could not be more pleased. I unbuckle myself, waiting patiently as Peeta opens my door, holding out a hand for me as I step out.

"Is no one here?" I ask, looking around. There are only three cars in the parking lot and I doubt Peeta Mellark would eat anywhere with such little notability.

"I reserved the place." He says with no hesitation.

"The whole place?" I ask in disbelief.

"The whole place."

Who am I dealing with?

The restaurant is small and quaint, quite intimate even if other people had been here. The walls are old and rimmed with antique lace and instead of an array of tables, there is just one placed in the center of the restaurant, a candle and rose on top of the table cloth.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I ask Peeta who is staring at his iPhone.

"No," He says, not looking up at me as his fingers brush across the screen.

I try to read over the screen but my height betrays me and I can't see over his large frame. Who is he texting? Another girl? Of course he is. How stupid could I be to think I was the only one?

Peeta senses my hesitation and grips my hand, grabbing my attention. He gives me a tight lipped smile, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I'm sorry. My managers are trying to make this sale," he explains.

That's what they all say, I think.

Despite the sinking feeling in my stomach, I walk with him towards our awaiting table, sitting the the chair he's pulled out for me. "Thank you," I whisper.

He sits opposite me and almost on cue, a waiter appears with glasses of white wine, placing them on the tables before us. He says nothing to Peeta or I, before turning back towards the kitchen and disappearing threw the doors.

"You seem to intimidate everyone, Mr. Mellark," I comment. Peetas eyes flash up to mine and he shrugs.

"I intimidate you?" He asks. I can feel the blush heating up on my cheeks.

"Yes," I say honestly.

"You intimidate me too, Ms. Everdeen." There's a tense moment before he adds, "More than you would ever know."

Our eyes lock. "Where did you come from?"

Peeta smirks, looking above my head as he answers. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The waiter returns, placing menus on our table. "Hello. I'm Adam, your waiter. Have you had time to look over your menus?" Food. Right. I forgot all about that.

Peeta hasn't though.

"We'll both have the lobster," he orders. The waiter nods without another word and shuffles away again.

I turn towards Peeta. "You ordered for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can, Ms. Everdeen," he snarls. I'm taken aback for a moment, not knowing how to respond to such a forceful figure.

I manage to choke back my wine, finding it unappealing and even more bitter than usual.

This is not going well.

"I brought you here to discuss something," Peeta tells me. I look up from drawing patterns on the table, sitting up straighter.

"Yes?" I ask, my imagination running wild.

"I want to discuss our relationship," he informs me.

Oh. OH!

"What about it?" I ask cooly.

He looks up at me and for the first time I can see the hesitation in his eyes. "Katniss, I'd like to have sex with you."

I choke on my wine. What?

"You what?" I ask to make sure I heard correctly.

"I would like to have sex with you." Yeah. I heard right.

The waiter arrives with our lobster, placing it before me. It looks delicious but I've suddenly lost any sort of appetite I may have had. Peeta thanks him quietly before he shuffles away.

Peeta picks up his fork and digs into the tail, taking his time chewing each piece of lobster meat slowly. I just watch him. I watch the way he chews in circular motions, occasionally licking his lips when he's taken a rather big bite. He doesn't look up at me as he eats but he does eye my untouched plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," I inform him. He places his fork in the table, his hands in his lap and looks up at me threw hooded eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so blunt, Ms. Everdeen. I just thought you were aware of my attraction," he tells me.

He was attracted to me? Really?

"I... I..." I stutter.

"I apologize." He tells me.

"It's fine." I say. He nods and continues eating. "I want more," I whisper.

He stops chewing but doesn't look up at me. "You know I don't do more," he whispers.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because things get complicated."

"But you can do sex?" I ask bluntly.

He finally looks up at me. "It's simpler that way."

"Please explain," I say.

"Just trust me, Katniss." I don't respond. I pout instead, crossing my arms in protest. It's awhile before he speaks again. "I can try."

I blink. "You can try?"

"Yes. I can try...to do more. I'm not saying ill be good at it but if that's what it takes ill try." My heart beats faster.

Okay, Katniss. You can do this. "So when do we do this, then?"

He smirks. "I need you to sign paper work, first."

What the hell?

"Paper work?" I question. I don't know much about being intimate with anyone but I definitely know paper work isn't in the definition.

"I'm a high profile man, Katniss. I need stability. I need someone who will agree to be desecrate with our arrangement." As he says this, I can't help but notice how rehearsed it sounds. Surely he's done this before. I know that but for someone reason it bothers me too know end.

"What do I have to sign?" I ask.

"I'll give it too you tonight and you can call me with questions tomorrow."

"What if I don't have questions?" I ask.

He smirks again. "You'll have questions."

"So this isn't happening tonight?" I ask. I can't completely hide the disappointment in my voice.

"No. Not tonight." He says. "But soon."

I nod my head. Soon.

I can do that. I can wait.

We finish our dinner in silence, and before he pays the bill, Peeta rushes off to the bathroom.

Our waiter gathers our plates, smiling to me as he does so. "Thank you for tonight. You've been great," I tell him. His smile brightens.

"It looks beautiful on you," he tells me.

"What does?" I ask.

"Love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm beginning to wish I had taken my own car on the ride home.

Our "talk" at the restaurant had placed me in a weird mood. One where I wished not to talk to anyone and be alone but now, I was forced to ride at least an hour in a car with a man who-as of now-made me feel uncomfortable. Lucky for me, it seems Peeta to doesn't wish to talk much either.

After paying for our meal, he had escorted me from the restaurant rather quickly, telling me he didn't want to get me back home to late. I wasn't one to argue and followed him without one word.

Peeta was now entranced by his phone which had not stopped ringing all throughout our date. I know there must be some kind of work emergency and now that I was dating a man of his power I guess I should get used to it.

Did I say date? No. No, I wasn't dating him. He had made that very clear. He doesn't date. He doesn't do "more" as he put it.

But then again he had told me he would try. So maybe we were dating. We just weren't official. Maybe...

"I can see your mind working over there, Ms. Everdeen." His silky voice breaks me out of my trance and I turn towards him uneasily. He is still focused on his phone, not bothering to look up at me as he speaks.

I shake my head. "You are allowed to call me, Katniss," I tell him.

He smirks, still not looking up. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want," He waits a moment before adding, "Katniss." I swallow deeply. He finally places his phone down and runs a hand threw his silky hair, looking at me as he does so. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head, unable to truly find my voice yet. "You're just sort of intimidating is all." He nods.

"Yes. I've been told," he says without a hint of humor on his features.

"Where are you from?" I ask out of the blue.

"I don't believe I signed up for an interview on my day off," he says.

"I'm just trying to get some idea as to who you are."

"You could've googled me."

"I tried that," I say honestly.

"How'd that go for you?"

"It didn't. You don't tell anyone anything."

"Have you ever thought that that's just the way I like it?"

"Of course I have. I've just never met anyone as secretive as you are."

"I'm a high profile man."

"Yeah. I get it. You remind me every two seconds." I roll my eyes.

Peeta narrows his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes?" His tone makes me feel as if I'm twelve again and getting scolded by my parents.

"Yes," I answer, my voice somehow strong.

Peeta scoots closer to me, his blue eyes never leaving mine as he does so. He places a hand behind my headrest, placing his lips close to my ear. I can smell the peppermint gum on his breath. "Roll your eyes at me again and I'll have no choice but to bend you right over and take what's mine. Got it?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth is a gaping whole by the time he's finished with his sentence. I try to compose an appropriate answer but the words just become stuck in my throat and I'm unable to do anything but nod. "Good," he says, taking the opportunity to take my ear lobe into his mouth and suck greedily. I let out a moan, leaning into his touch but he stops his torture, shifting away from me and grabbing his phone once more, his attention completely taken off of me.

Lord have mercy on my soul.

* * *

When I arrive home, Madge is waiting up for me. She's under an array of pillows, crying softly as she watches Steel Magnolias for the hundredth time. I take my place on the couch, slipping off my shoes and as I watch Sally Fields on the screen.

Madge doesn't say anything at first. She just sniffles. "This part isn't the sad part," I remind her.

She looks over at me, narrowing her eyes. "It just sucks because I know what's going to happen, you know?"

I shrug. "She dies," I whisper.

"I think the whole world knows that."

"Right."

We watch in silence for a little more and I can't help feeling annoyed with Julia Roberts character. (No matter how many times I watch the damn movie, I still can't get there names right.)

She knows the only thing that's going to happen if she has the baby is that she'll die. Maybe not right away but she'll never be healthy is she has this baby. But yet she still goes threw with it because its what makes her happy.

I used to hate Sally Fields character but now I understand. She's having to watch someone she loves hurt themselves for what they love and that must put her in a really weird position. All Julia Roberts is doing is hurting those around her and herself. What's the good in that?

Well, pointless thought of the day.

"How'd the date go?" Madge asks threw her tears.

"It was interesting," I say, not wanting to discuss the details with her.

"Good interesting or bad interesting?" She presses.

"A mixture of both."

"Hm."

We watch in silence again. There's no more talk of Peeta.

Julia Roberts character dies and I cry because I feel bad for her mother. Not her necessarily.

And then Sally Fields has a panic attack at the funeral which makes my heart hurt even more. And then that lady makes a joke and they all laugh and I laugh too.

Then the movies over and Madge hasn't stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just... I don't know. It reminds me of my mom."

Madge's mom, much like Julia Roberts in the movie, has diabetes and when she had Madge, she got very very sick. She suffers from chronic headaches and liver complications. Madge often flies home to visit her mom because they never know when her trip to the hospital will mean a trip to the morgue.

"How's she doing?" I ask, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Night, Katniss," she says, grabbing her blanket and running off to her room. I know tonight is one of the nights she'll probably cry herself to sleep after talking to her mom on the phone. On those nights I don't bother her. I just let her be.

As I lay in bed I realize I never thought about how Jack must've felt. He grew up knowing it was him who killed his mother, ultimately. And that his grandmother probably never got over it and a small piece of his fathers heart will always know that it was his son who killed his mother.

Madge must feel that way.

But then again, it's just a movie. And you're not supposed to look that far into it. They end when they do a reason after all.

* * *

There's a knock on the door at 8 am sharp.

I scratch my eyes, yawning as I claw my way out of covers and manage to find an old pair of house shoes I forgot about. I grunt as I slide over to the door, unlocking the contraption and meeting my early morning guest.

"Hello," I groan, my eyes adjusting to the light as the morning sun streams in.

"Ms. Everdeen." Peetas driver, Thom, is at my door, a package in hand. "Mr. Mellark requested I give this to you as soon as possible."

"What is it?" I growl.

"I'm afraid I don't know." He doesn't look the least bit curious either which makes me think he does this quite often.

"Well thank you," I say, grabbing the thing from his hands.

"Of course, Ms. Everdeen." With that, he's gone.

Well okay.

I tear open the manilla folder, finding a 50 page booklet complete with a cover page. What the hell is this?

I open the first page and read a hand written letter from Peeta.

'Hello Katniss.

Hope you slept well. Please read over the agreement and call me with any questions you may have. Well go from there.

Peeta'

I flip to the next page, reading the title.

BDSM CONSENSUAL AGREEMENT

BDSM?

I flip to the next page.

"There will be a submissive and dominant. The dominant will be in complete control of the submissive during intercourse and any other sexual activities the two choose to partake in. If the submissive disagrees with the dominants request, the submissive grants the dominant to enforce punishment."

"Whatcha reading?" I scream at the sound of Madge's voice, knocking over an array of cookies into the floor. "Whooooooaaaaa."

I grab the booklet, and hide it under my shirt, looking at Madge with wide eyes who is staring at me as if I have two heads. I can only guess what my face must look like.

"Are you okay?" She asks slowly, moving around me to pick up the fallen plate of cookies.

"Fine," I say to quickly.

"You look flushed. What were you reading?" She asks, staring at the bulge in my shirt.

"Nothing. Not a thing."

"Katniss..."

"I have to go," I tell her, grabbing my car keys and rushing out the door.

"Katniss! KATNISS! You have no bra on!" She yells after me. I don't stop moving despite her pleas.

There's only one place I need to go and I know where that is.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A pretty blonde asks me, looking at me in pure disgust.

"I need to speak to Mr. Mellark," I say quickly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then-"

"Please."

"Mam, I can't."

"Call him. He knows me. Call him and tell him Katniss Everdeen is here and needs to speak to him."

She hesitates for a moment before grabbing her phone. "Ms. Everdeen, is it?" I nod. She holds up one finger. "Hi, Mr. Mellark this is Shelby from the front desk. We have a young women here who says she needs to speak to you. Yes. Yes sir. No sir. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. I think that's what she said. Send her up? O-okay." She hangs up the phone, the disbelief on her face not easily hidden. "You can head up."

"Yeah, thanks."

My trip to the seventeenth floor seems to take a lifetime and the stares don't make it any more enjoyable. I could've dressed more appropriately I realize now but there's little time to regret that decision now.

When the elevator doors open, Peeta is waiting for me in an empty office, a hand on his chin as he stares at the awaiting doors. When I make my presence known, he moves swiftly, taking a firm hold on my arm and pulling me into his private office, slamming the door. "Katniss you can't just show up here. This is my place of business," he tells me.

"What the hell is this?" I ask, shoving the contract in his face.

For the first time since I've meet Peeta, I watch his face turn a dark red under my gaze. "I told you too call."

"I figured this was the next best thing." He watches me, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Katniss-"

"I can't do this, Peeta!" I tell.

"Quite down."

"I can't do this. This is.. This is not me."

"We can make amendments."

"We can not do this. Is that not a possibility?"

"No. No it's not."

I throw the contract onto the floor and watch the papers scatter. Peeta watches me as I do this and I can see the fire in his eyes building.

"I'm not-"

"Have you never wanted something more in your sex life, Katniss? Cause I'm willing to give you that," he says forcefully.

He doesn't know. I realize we've never had this talk and he doesn't know that... That I've never...

"Peeta..."

"Cause if that's what you want I don't think I'm the right person for you."

"I'm..." I start.

"You're what?" He questions, his annoyance evident.

"I'm... I'm..." He raises an eyebrow in question, waiting for me to finish.

"You're..." We lock eyes and I watch the realization dawn on him. "You're... Oh god, Katniss."

"I didn't think it'd be a problem," I whisper shyly.

"How? How are you a virgin? You're so... So beautiful and smart and..." He trails off, running a hand down his face as he talks. "We have to do something about that quick."

"About what?"

"About your situation."

"I wouldn't call it a situation."

"I would." He paces now, up and down the office, mumbling to himself.

I should go. Everything in my body is telling me to leave right now but my heart. It's telling me to stay and for some reason I choose to listen.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

No.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Then you'll come home with me tonight," he tells me. "You'll come home with me tonight and I'll make love to you." He says the words as if there poison in his mouth. "I need you to go home, pack a bag, and I'll be by your place at around 7. You'll stay the weekend."

"I can't stay the weekend."

"Yes you can. Whatever you have to do i'll get you out of it."

"I have a roommate."

"I'm sure she'll be fine for a weekend."

"Peeta."

"Katniss this is the only way you and I will work!"

I blink.

I try to find my voice. "I can't stay all weekend. I can stay until Saturday night."

"Might as well stay one more night."

"No." Peeta looks up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine." He says as if its the hardest word for him. "Fine, Katniss."

"We won't... You won't hit me, will you?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks at me, exhausted. "Not tonight." He walks over to me in three long strides, kissing the top of my head running a free hand threw my hair. "What am I gonna do with you?"

For some reason, I'm comforted. I reach up to touch his face but he catches my hand in the action. "No touching. Please," he whispers.

I just nod.

He tilts my head up and places a warm kiss on my lips, holding it for a few seconds and I'm completely intoxicated by him. He pulls away, smirking at me as I stare up amazed. "Laters baby," he sings, kissing my cheek once more before escorting me to the door and sending me on my way.

I breath uneasy.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Hope I haven't disappointed! Sorry for the wait. Can you guess what happens next chapter... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Have you gone absolutely mad?" Madge screams, her eyes widening to twice their size as she kicks the door to my room in. I jump, giving a slight scream in surprise. I scramble to retrieve the old shirt I had been wearing to cover my chest which was only clothed by my light pink polka dot bra.

"I guess we've gotten past the point of knocking," I remark sarcastically, throwing a pair of pajama pants her way. She dodges them easily, rolling her eyes and moving to sit on my unmade bed.

"What the hell happened this morning?" She asks her voice angry and full of frustration. If there's one thing Madge hates more than anything, it's being kept in the dark.

I learned that after my freshman year when she would become infuriated at me for not telling her where I was going. At first, I thought she was jealous of the fact that I wasn't inviting her places but when I brought it up, she scoffed. "I don't need to be your lap dog, Katniss. I have my own friends. I just like knowing things." When I told her she was crazy, she laughed like a maniac. "Maybe a little."

And this was what was happening now. She wasn't feeling left out. She just wanted to know.

I felt the blush creep up on my face as I thought back to this morning and the package that had arrived on my doorstep in the wee hours of the morning. I'm thanking god Madge hadn't been awake to sign for me. That would've been something I couldn't explain. "It was nothing," I lie.

Madge—unconvinced—crosses her arms over her chest, giving me her best scolding look. She scoffs. "It was honestly nothing," I say again, ignoring the way her eyes follow me as I move around my room, suddenly feeling confined and very very hot.

"You know, I didn't know when we became the type of friends to keep secrets." Her voice is softer now, like a small child guilt tripping her mother into buying the Barbie in the store. I turn on my heel, staring at her with tired eyes.

"Can you not?" I ask.

"Not what?"

"Guilt trip me."

"That's not my intention. Why are you feeling guilty, Katniss?"

I roll my eyes. "Look Madge, I just need you to drop it. I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me or you won't?"

"I can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"MADGE!" I yell out of exasperation. She doesn't flinch at all and just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Is it Peeta? Is he doing something?" The look on my face must give me away because before I can bark an excuse out, Madge is on her feet, turning my face in her hands dramatically. "Did he hit you? Did he hurt you?"

I push her away. "Of course not!"

"Then what is it?" She presses. "What is he doing Katniss? Spill."

I open my mouth but close it quickly. I mean, what would I tell her?

_He decided he wants to have sex with me but he wants to tie me up in the process. Oh! And I could get hurt so I need to sign an agreement that says I won't press charges! OH! And I'm not even supposed to be talking to you about any of this because he's sworn me to secrecy._

It sounds crazy, even to me.

"We're having another date," I tell her. That—at least—isn't a complete lie.

Madge cocks an eyebrow, her lip doing the same. "What? That's it?"

I nod my head quickly. "Yes. You see, things ended on a weird note and I didn't think he would want to see me again after last night but he does."

Madge is silent for a while, studying my face. "Did you have sex with him?"

I freeze and she takes this as an opportunity to pounce. "Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Oh my god, Katniss. Did you? You did, didn't you?"

"Madge, please-"

"How dare you not tell me!"

She's frantic by this point and I know no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to calm her down.

"I didn't!" I yell over her loud chatter. She keeps pacing the room, her hands chopping the air as she talks—mostly to herself. "I didn't!" I say again, trying my best to get her attention. I snap my fingers in her face, making her flinch and quite down for just a moment. "I didn't," I whisper.

"Katniss…" she says cautiously.

"I mean… I haven't _yet_," I say, unable to keep it from her any longer. She was my best friend. Peeta couldn't be mad at me for telling my best friend.

"Yet?" She asks.

I shrug. "Yet," I confirm.

She nods her head slowly. "Tonight?" She asks, this time without the hysteria as if she's starting to actually believe it. I can't say the words so instead I just nod, trying my best to swallow the ever present lump in my throat that won't disappear. "Is he pressuring you into this Katniss?"

"No, no," I whisper, lying down on my unmade bed as the room begins to spin in light of my new reality.

Madge joins me. "Are you sure? Because I know you want this to special and if you want to wait, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And if he isn't, there are others out there willing to wait for you to be ready. You don't have to do this to prove anything to anyone."

"I'm not," I say.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not doing this to prove anything to anyone," I say. "I want this. For me."

As I say the words, I actually start to believe myself.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, there's a knock on my door.

Madge and I are sitting on the couch, watching the newest episode of Greys Anatomy, treating ourselves to the wine my parents sent for graduation. I don't usually drink but I needed it tonight.

Madge looks over at me, her eyes wide. "Why do you look so nervous?" I ask, trying to make my voice light.

"Because, you're like a sweet little Mockingjay that needs watching over," she says jokingly, patting my perfectly curled hair. I swat her hand away and begin to search for my heels which are under the refrigerator.

After their strapped on my feet, I turn towards Madge who is watching me, her glass of wine completely drained as she pours herself another. She downs it in one gulp. "Please call me," she pleads her voice so sweet that it brings tears to my eyes.

I nod my head, unable to say much at this time; scared I'll burst into a fit of tears and then have to spend the night with Peeta.

We hug then. Not a normal friend hug but one that lasts because we both know when I return to the apartment, I won't be the same. I can feel her tears spilling onto my shoulder. "Go before I lock you in your room for the rest of your damn life." I laugh and pull away, wiping her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I laugh.

"Go get em'!" She yells, smacking my butt as I move past. "And Katniss!" I turn. "Condom, condom, condom!"

"Bye Madge!"

I laugh, opening the front door expecting to find Peeta but instead I'm greeted by Thom who looks less than thrilled to be here tonight. "Ms. Everdeen," he greets, removing his hat and offering me his arm and I step out of the doorway.

"Hello Thom. Where is Peeta?" I ask.

"He said that he would like to give you some time alone and that I should retrieve you alone," he explains.

I nod, grateful for his thoughtfulness. "Now tell me Thom, is Mr. Mellark with another women?" I ask half-heartedly.

Thom laughs, opening the car door for me as I slip in.

"Ms. Everdeen, you'll be pleased to know you're all Mr. Mellark has been able to talk about this past week."

* * *

The nervousness truly hits me on the elevator ride up to Peetas apartment which is—of course—the penthouse. It takes me a good five minutes to get to the 74th floor and in this time, I take the time to think about what I'm doing.

God, what the hell _am_ I doing?

Peeta is obviously experienced in the art of being intimate with another person. I am not.

The only other person that I've had the pleasure of kissing is none other than Gale Hawthorne when I was in seventh grade. It had been awkward and had not happened again until…well…this morning.

I don't know how to touch him or please him or even kiss him correctly. I'm a virgin in all aspects of being close to someone and what if he's turned off by the idea of me. What if after tonight he no longer wants to see me and I'm just another girl he adds to his long list of names?

Just as I'm preparing to press the button to return me back home, the door to the elevator opens and I'm greeted with by a very handsome Peeta Mellark who is dressed in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. His body appears to be glistening with sweat and his hair, versus being the beautiful shade of yellow it usually is, is now a dirty brown.

"Ms. Everdeen," he whispers. "Are you going to get out of the elevator?"

I blink rapidly, nodding my head. "Sorry." I say, stepping out of the elevator and around his body, my arm grazing his. "Working out?" I manage to choke out.

He looks down at himself, smirking. "Well I plan to stay in bed with you all day tomorrow so I thought I'd get my workout in now."

My heart flutters. "Good choice," I flirt. He winks.

"I should take a shower. Make yourself at home. My room is right down the hall if you want to lay your stuff down for a moment."

I nod. "Thank you. "

I appreciate the moment alone as I trudge through the long winding hallway to what appears to be his bedroom. The door is closed and as I grip the knob, my heart beats loudly in my chest.

_Calm down, Katniss. Calm down._

When I open the door, the bedroom is unlike anything I've ever seen. The room alone is about as big if not bigger than my whole apartment and my mouth drops. His bed takes up half the room, obviously custom made with sheets that reflect the color of a sunset. It's so perfect and unlike anything I have ever seen. There's artwork all around the room. Paintings of landscapes and beautiful women who are barley dressed but nevertheless beautiful. The window overlooking the city is beautiful; picture perfect. My fingers glide up to the window touching each of the bright lights individually, taking in a sight that I may never see again after tonight.

I don't know how long I was alone, but a tentative touch to my shoulder makes me jump.

"Oh!" I yell in surprise, coming face to face with Peeta who has a small smirk on his handsome face. I inhale, smelling the lavender shampoo he must use as he leans in closer, catching my lower lip between his teeth.

"Hi," he mumbles as he releases, moving his lips to just under my jaw. I close my eyes, unable to form a proper thought as his lips work my jaw effortlessly.

"Hey," I whisper after a moment, bringing a hand up to tangle it in his hair as he continues his assault.

"I like the heels," he mumbles. I shift uncomfortably. "Are you okay with this?"

I have a feeling this is the only time I'll be asked this through the duration of the night. Actually, I know this is the only time Peeta will ask me so if I plan on running, this is the time.

But I don't. I don't plan on running. I plan on lying in that beautiful bed and being ravished by a beautiful man.

"Yes," I whisper, my voice somehow managing to come out strong and confident.

"Good." Then, my back hits the window with such force the air is knocked out of me for a short moment. I quickly become aware of my surroundings and the fact that Peetas lips are now working mine, his tongue making soothing circles across my bottom lip as he begs for entrance.

And I let him.

My eyes close and I let the feeling of Peetas lips course through me, his hands tugging at my hips as he becomes more aggressive.

Then I hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

Peeta moans, guiding me to the bed as he lays my back down on the pillows, my hair fraying across the mattress. He removes his lips from mine, looking down at me with a hungry look in his eyes as I breathe heavily, trying to regain my breath after his assault.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, his eyes traveling from my face down my body. "I need to get you undressed as of now." He lifts my body up, my arms stretching over my head automatically as he lifts the dress off my body. His eyes lift to mine as his fingers trail the straps of my bra, a silent question.

Before I can second guess myself, I nod.

I'm naked. Oh my god, I'm naked.

The initial panic rushes through me and Peeta seems to sense it, running his hands up and down my arms in a sincere gesture. I meet his eyes slowly. "You're beautiful, Katniss. God you're so beautiful." His lips move across my neck again.

I try to focus on something else—anything else—other than the fact that I'm completely naked in front of this man. Both emotionally and literally. Peeta seems to have no problem with it and seems unphased actually. I don't know if this should worry me but for now I was thankful. This was the first time a man had seen me without clothes and I'm not sure I had to desire to be gawked at.

"Are you okay?" Peeta mumbles as his lips begin to travel lower, moving slowly and skillfully.

"Fine," I whisper though it sounds muffled and unconvincing.

"Katniss," he asks warily, lifting his eyes to my face.

I can't meet his eyes and I feel my cheeks begin to burn under the heat of his gaze. "I've just… I've never been so exposed," I say to him. For a moment, I think he forgot about my "situation".

He shakes his head and I can almost sense him laughing at me. "Stop laughing at me, Peeta," I say angrily, shifting away from his eager lips which are beginning their journey down my neck again.

"I'm sorry. You're just so innocent." I scoff. "Don't be mad. Just feel. Don't think. Just feel."

At his words, I close my eyes. I obey his orders and just feel for the first time tonight. I feel the way his perfectly moistened lips nip and suck at my neck, alighting a tingling I've never quite felt before. Peeta senses the shift in my body and dips his head to my chest.

My eyes open wide, searching the room as he places a small kiss on my left breast. I moan at the sensation, my hands running wildly through his untamed hair. "Peeta."

His lustful eyes meet mine and I can feel him smile against my sensitive skin. I open my mouth to speak but his lips close around my nipple and I'm at a complete loss of words. I moan loudly, tugging harder at his hair.

It's his turn to groan at my actions and before I have time to react his fingers hook into the sides of my underwear, pulling them down in one quick step. I gasp in surprise as his nimble fingers begin to move down my body, grazing the inside of my thighs. My insides burn for him and I wonder how wonderful this will all feel when we get to the main event.

"Are you ready?" He asks, his eyes searching my face. He avoids touching me directly until I've answered the question and I have to stop myself from slamming my thighs together in anticipation.

"Yes!" I yell, no longer patient enough to endure his torture. He smirks and shakes his head as if I'm the most naïve person on the planet.

"I mean like physically. Are you ready?" The tone of voice Peeta uses once again makes me feel like a child and i feel some of the fire in my chest disappear at the sight of rude Peeta.

I move nervously. "I don't know," I say honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know?"

I look up at him in surprise, anger bubbling in my chest. "I just don't know! I've never done this before Peeta."

My facial expression must tell him something because his eyes quickly soften. He doesn't say anything as his index finger grazes my most sensitive area. I moan out loud, momentarily forgetting about my annoyance with him and relishing in the sweet relief of his fingers moving over me.

He groans, closing his eyes and shaking his head as his fingers continue. "You're ready." His voice is so low that I'm pretty sure he's speaking to himself. "God, you're so wet baby."

He inserts his finger into my wetness, curling it upwards in a foreign motion. It takes me a moment to get used to the penetration but after a while I'm withering underneath him. Instinctively, my hands go to grip on his shoulders but he tenses under my touch.

"Don't touch," he whispers, sounding almost pained. I would have been offended if he wasn't making me feel so good. I slowly move my hands away, taking a tight grip on the covers.

"Ugh," I groan, twisting as his thumb adds the right amount of pressure to my clit which was begging for his attention. "Oh god, Peeta."

"You're almost there," he tells me, adding speed.

My body seems to move on its own accord, my hips bucking into his hand as I begin to come undone. Peeta hisses when my body starts tightening around his fingers and bends down to kiss me, his tongue fighting for entrance. I let him kiss me until my tremors have died away and I'm left trying to catch my breath on Peetas silk sheets.

If this is how great sex is then I can't wait to get to the main event.

As if Peeta reads my mind, he leans over me, his large frame pining me to the bed as he begins to nibble on my neck. His lips are soft and there's a little sting from where his teeth pinch my skin but his tongue soothes the mark. I moan at the feeling, closing my eyes and getting lost in the sensation.

After the amazing orgasm he had just given me, my bodies telling me I want more.

"Your pants," I moan, touching the only thing that's blocking me from what I truly want.

Peeta doesn't answer. Instead he just steps back, pushing his legs free and then his boxers.

I gulp when I see what's underneath.

Peeta smirks. "Enjoying the view, Ms. Everdeen?" He moves back over me, kissing me softly before looking down at my face.

In his first act of actual intimacy, he brings a hand up to lightly trace along my cheek bones, his fingers running underneath my eyes. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of true actual feelings.

"Katniss, if you don't wanna do this, please tell me now," Peeta says, his voice raw and worried. His fingers are still tracing my face and when I open my eyes, bright blue orbs are staring intently into mine.

"I'm sure," I say, my voice strong and confident. I smile to try to be even more convincing but I'm sure it comes out as more of a grimace. Peeta smiles back and my heart flutters.

He bends his neck, kissing me on the lips while his hand reaches over to the nightstand. I peak one eye open, watching him as he fiddles around trying to find a condom. He pulls away once the foil wrapper is safely in his position and rolls the rubber over his erect member, his eyes never leaving mine as he does so.

"This may hurt a little," he whispers.

"I know."

"Katniss-"

"Just do it please," I snap, knowing if he stalls for any longer my brain will talk me out of this.

He looks down at me, taking a deep breath and positioning himself at my entrance, coating himself with my arousal. I moan at the feeling and so does he, his head dropping to the crook of my neck.

"Here we go," I hear him whisper and then a blinding pain shoots through me. I feel myself scream out in surprise, my hands going to grip his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispers although it comes out like a moan. "Ugh. Holy shit you're tight."

He doesn't move. He holds still inside me, allowing me to grip and claw at his back in an attempt to get a grip on the pain that is slowly starting to subside. "God," I say as I feel the tears begin to fall from my eyes. Peeta moves his head, staring down at me with a look of pure sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, his hand wiping away the tears.

"Move," I growl.

"What?"

"MOVE!" I scream, bucking my hips against him in an effort to make him understand.

In return, I receive the most primal growl from Peeta I have ever heard. His eyes go hard; the sympathy that was there is replaced with lust.

He begins to move his hips slowly, waiting a few seconds between thrusts to help me adjust.

"Is this feeling better?" He asks between thrusts, his eyes focused on where we're connected.

Surprisingly, yes. The burning that was once there is suddenly replaced with the fireworks I felt earlier. I no longer feel like I'm being pulled apart.

"Yes," I moan.

That was all he needed to hear. In one quick second, he hoists my leg up over his shoulders and begins to pound into me, no longer stopping in between.

I yelp in surprise, moaning with each passing move.

The hand that's not holding me up moves down my body to settle where we are connected. He begins to rub furious circles like the ones before and all too soon, I feel my second wave of pleasure sneaking up on me.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit," I chant.

"Are you there?" Peeta asks. I nod my head furiously. "Shit. Good. I don't know how much longer I can hold on," he admits. His eyes screw shut and he moves his hip faster than I knew possible.

"FUCK! Peeta. God," I yell, throwing my head back as my body spasms, unable to hold back any longer. My head trashes back and forth, my hands clawing at his back but this time out of passion.

I hear a string of profanities stream from Peetas mouth as well as he finds his release, his hips grinding against mine until he's done. His hands knead at my hips, his eyes opening to find mine staring up at him until he's completely finished.

I'm still coming down from my high when Peeta pulls out, rolling over my lay beside me for a moment before disposing of the condom. The bed dips beside me a moment later, Peeta lying far enough away from me so that he doesn't touch me.

"Thank you, Katniss," he says after a moment. I turn my head to look at him but find he's studying the ceiling, his hands folded neatly behind his head. There's still a sheen layer of sweat over his skin and his blonde hair is now a light brown, sticking to the side of his face.

"For what?" I ask.

"For letting me be your first."

I smile slightly at his words, tears threatening to spill over again.

"Why can't I touch you?"

"I don't like to be touched."

"Why not? I press.

"I had a rough childhood, Katniss. I just don't like to be touched." _Oh. _ "I'm sorry about that," Peeta whispers.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I won't be able to give you anything more than this."

"No?"

"No. I'm not… I'm just not the person you need, Ms. Everdeen."

"Who do I need?" I question, sitting up and crossing my legs under me. Peeta watches me until I get settled, a coy smile on his lips. I suddenly remember I'm naked and this may not be appropriate. "Will you pass me my shirt, sir?" I ask.

He reaches his arm down to the ground, grabbing ahold of his shirt. "This will look better on you, Ms. Everdeen," he jokes. I smile and pull the oversized t-shirt over my head. "Ah, yes. I was right!"

I laugh. "Don't avoid the question." Peeta rolls his eyes, grabbing my hips and placing me directly next to him. "And who said you were allowed to touch _me_?" I joke.

"Am I not allowed too?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'll allow it."

"Oh you'll allow it, huh?"

"Yes," I smile.

"I make the rules, remember?"

"How could I forget? You're always reminding me."

"Yet you still don't listen," he laughs. I scoff. "You have the most beautiful skin," he whispers, running a hand down my arm.

I roll my eyes. "Are you not going to answer my question?" I ask.

"No," he says, kissing my cheek softly.

"Then I guess I should go," I say, rolling over. A strong hand catches me before I have the chance to leave the bed.

"You're not leaving me tonight," Peeta says, his eyes hard and serious.

"Who said?"

"I did," he says, kissing me softly again. "Sleep, Katniss."

"Not without you," I whisper.

There's a long beat of silence and I'm sure I've scared him.

That is until I feel a soft arm loop across my middle and a soft voice in my ear. "You're a bad influence on me."

"Am I?" I ask, resting myself in the crook of his arm.

Peeta nods. "It's a night of firsts."

"Oh yeah? What's your first?"

Peeta kisses me shoulder before reaching over me to turn off the lights.

"This is the first time I don't want to leave," he pauses before adding, "This is the first time I want to wake up with someone beside me."

* * *

SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
not a big fan of this chapter but I wanted to finish it for you guys!

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Light fills the room, my eyes fluttering as the sun's rays land on my face waking me from my deep sleep. I stretch like a cat, sighing as my back pops and my muscles stretch.

It's a beautiful morning in Seattle. For once, the sky isn't filled with luring grey clouds that promise rain. The sky above is blue, crystal clear without a cloud in the sky. If there's one thing I missed about Georgia, it would be weather and how you could actually see the stars at night.

I loved Seattle but at times I missed the small town feel of it all.

As I lift my head, I'm rewarded to find a beautiful Peeta Mellark lying beside me—fast asleep. With his eyes closed, he looks like a young boy. The light streaming through the window accents the small patch of freckles he has and his blonde hair shimmers, his curls sticking to the back of his neck. He looks so relaxed, so at peace. I realize this is one of the only times I've ever seen him without a menacing smile or frown on his face.

He's beautiful even in his sleep.

The clock resting beside him lets me know it's only eight in the morning. Versus waking him, I untangle myself from the covers and expertly tip toe around the room, trying my best not to wake him.

I search for my bags which seemed to be moved sometime between my arrival and me waking up this morning. I find them in a far corner in the room, all my clothes folded and my phone sitting nicely on its charger awaiting my arrival.

I sigh, reaching for the electronic device. It buzzes to life as soon as my fingers move over the buttons. I look back over my shoulder to make sure that I didn't wake Peeta. I didn't—of course—and look through my phone.

The only thing I see is texts from: Madge, Madge, Madge, Madge, Madge.

I shake my head, deleting them all before reading them. I know what they're going to say and the questions can wait until I get home. My new found sex life is nothing I want to discuss over a simple text message.

I laugh at the thought.

Wow. I have a new found sex life.

I would've thought I would feel a little different this morning. Maybe like an adult but the only thing I feel is a light headache and I little aching in my lower stomach. Not eating last night had obviously been a mistake.

In fear my stomach will literally start talking, I manage my way out of the room, finding it very hard to leave a sleeping Peeta Mellark in bed alone.

The kitchen isn't hard to find. Neither is all the food he keeps in the pantry.

I settle on pancakes. That's not something you can mess up to bad.

After finding all the necessary ingredients, I set my focus on making these the best damn pancakes Peeta Mellark has ever had. I strongly doubt they will be but a girl can only try.

I take my alone time to think about the days previous activities. I'm no longer a naïve virginal woman. I am now a grown adult who has experienced one of the greatest parts of life with one of the most beautiful men on earth. I smile at the thought.

My first time wasn't a gross, uncomfortable story like most woman's were and maybe that's why you should wait. I was mature, so was Peeta. We weren't two children trying to execute such an intimate moment. We were two adults doing something that felt right, something we were both ready for.

I knew Peeta didn't look at the situation the same way I did but after his confession last night, I tried not to let it bother me. After all, he did say he wanted to stay with me. He didn't ship me off to an awaiting bedroom and even fell asleep with his arms wrapped around my middle and his face in my hair.

He liked me and I knew it.

"You're happy this morning." I jump at Peetas voice which is laced with sleep. I turn, ignoring the pancake that's sitting in the pan. He's still barley dressed and his messy hair only adds to his godly make up. "What are we having?"

I turn my attention back to the pancake that is now producing smoke. Shit. I guess that'll be mine.

"Pancakes. I hope you don't mind. That's all I could find," I admit, trying my best to sound calm, cool and collected. By the smirk that laces his features I don't think I have succeeded.

"Sounds great," he says, taking a seat at the island. He watches me as I move around the kitchen, pouring the batter and flipping the pancake once it's cooked. He doesn't say anything and I begin to wonder what he's thinking.

Maybe he finally realized I'm not all that beautiful in the day time. Maybe he is realizing that this is a mistake and after I make him breakfast he'll promptly show me the door. I have to start preparing myself for that now so I don't cry in front of him. How great would that be? He'd have a new story to tell his friends over a beer.

"What's wrong?" He asks suddenly. His voice is calm but his eyebrows are knitted together, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I admit.

"About what?" When I don't answer he presses, "You know you will have to start being a little more honest with me, Katniss. I'm not a man that likes to be kept in the dark."

I gulp, not sure if that is a threat or just a simple statement. "It was nothing. Really."

He doesn't seem to believe me but he says nothing more of it.

"Where do you keep your plates?" I ask once the last pancake has been flipped.

"Let me do that. You just sit down."

Ironic. I thought a man that liked complete control would be the kind that thought a woman's place was in the kitchen.

When were both seated, we eat in silence for a while. The pancakes are good and thankfully, Peeta also seems to like them. In one hand is a fork and in the other in his phone which is buzzing to life. His eyes are trained on the screen and every once in a while I watch as his features tense up. What it must be like to be CEO of your own company.

"Something wrong?" I ask when he completely sets down his fork and begins to type furiously.

He shakes his head but excuses himself from the table then, placing the phone on his ear and giving whoever is on the other end an earful. I hear something about shipments and I'm only guessing something was missed. Not that I would even understand what was happening if someone told me.

He joins me soon enough, his hair disheveled and his eyes angry. "I'm sorry. Some idiot at the warehouse was late shipping an order."

"I'm sorry. Is the deal completely lost?" I ask, not entirely sure what I just asked but it sounded correct.

He smiles then. "Yes. It's just that the buyers aren't happy and I like to keep people on my good side."

"Of course." I eat the last bit of pancakes on my plate and push it away, looking at Peeta almost as if waiting for instructions. I realize this and sink a little into my chair.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Everdeen?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore but that's what's to be expected," I say. A little sore is an understatement but what Peeta doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Do you want a shower?"

My cheeks burn. "I would love one," I whisper.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nope."

The bathroom is steaming by the time I walk in. Peeta is already undressed, standing before me in nothing but his boxers, looking at me expectantly. I realize this must be the part where I take off my clothes.

I worry that in the light he'll be able to see my imperfections more clearly. Last night has been dark and rushed and nothing like it was right now. I wasn't really expected to do anything but lie there and give Peeta the okay to do what was needed. Now, I was expected to contribute to something and I wasn't sure I knew how.

But I did know how to take off my shirt and I guess that would be a good place to start.

Now or never.

I whip the shirt over my head before I can second guess myself and I instantly feel exposed. The air is warm and sticky and I feel like I have a thin layer of sweat over my skin. Peeta seems pleased though and smiles, his eyes taking in my body. I move to cover my breasts but he stops me, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head from side to side, almost as if he was scolding me.

"Your turn," I whisper, my eyes lowering down to his clothed lower half. He wastes no time removing his boxers and its clear his member has been ready to go for a while. I swallow. How in the world did that fit?

"Don't look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you." _Yes you are. _

I nod my head, smiling slightly. I take the lead, walking around Peeta and into the awaiting shower which has already been running for a good fifteen minutes. The water is hot, scalding hot and I shudder as it touches my skin.

I hear Peeta giggle from behind me, then I feel the door shut and a warm hand wrap across my middle. Peetas lips make their way to my neck again and he begins to suck on the soft flesh there. I close my eyes, the feeling of his slick lips and the hot water are a combination like no other.

I sigh into the kiss and within seconds my back is against the wall and Peetas lips are on mine. Unlike yesterday, there is no soft kissing. Peetas tongue invades my mouth within moments and I have no time to react. His hands undo my braid and then tangle in my wet, messy hair. Mine do the same, tugging a pulling at his wet curls which are falling into his eyes.

I feel one of Peetas hands untangle from my hair and reach behind me. He pulls away once he has whatever he was looking for. "I figure we might as well get cleaned while were in here, don't you think?" He says, showing me the bottle of soap that's now in his possession.

I nod my head. "Agreed."

Peeta smirks, squirting a small amount of body wash into his hand. He surprises me when he takes his hands and rubs them soothingly over my shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine as he does so. "You really do have the most beautiful skin," he whispers.

"When is it your turn?" I ask.

"Well, I was taught to treat my women first," he says.

Then he's touching me. He's rougher than before, obviously on a mission.

His rough tendencies are welcomed though being that is exactly what I need right now. As his fingers work me, his mouth attaches to my breast, sucking greedily as he brings me to a finish. I'm panting his name as I reach my high, sighing into his mouth until all the shudders have completely disappeared.

He groans as he feels me quicken around his fingers before releasing me, pushing me against the wall with an unwelcomed amount of force. I gasp when my back hits the cold tile, flinching but surprisingly turned on by being handled by such force.

His eyes darken and I can only imagine what mine reflect.

"I need some help here, Katniss," he whispers after a tense moment, his eyes shifting down to his firm member which twitches under my gaze. I gulp.

I've never done this and I worry I may not be good at it. Actually, I know I won't but without showing him the least bit of fear, I reach forward, taking him into my awaiting hand.

His eyes flutter under my touch but soon reopen. He gives me a shy smile, nodding his head in encouragement. I smile back, avoiding his eyes as I continue my task.

My hands moves easily over his hard, silky member and it isn't soon before it's him who is responding with soft moans of appreciation. I smile. I'm doing this to him. No one else.

Just as my pride begins to swell, Peeta halts my movements with his hands. I flinch at his actions, looking up at him with sad eyes. He gives me a sheepish smile and shakes his head, grabbing the bar of soap and lathering his body yet again. "You just need more friction," he whispers. I shrug, not knowing all entirely what that means. "Try again," he encourages, taking my hand back in his and returning it to its original position.

He's right. As my hand moves, I don't find myself getting stuck as much and his moans are much louder—almost like mine. I smile, knowing that's the way it should be.

"Katniss," he moans, his head dropping to my shoulder as he thrusts into my awaiting hand. "I'm gonna come."

That spurs me on and I move my hand faster, his moans and groans moving me forward.

Soon enough, a hot liquid is shot onto my leg and his once hard member quickly softens in my hand. I smile. Mission accomplished.

After a moment, Peeta regains his composure and backs away from me, pushing my hands away from his body and grabbing the shower head, ridding my leg of him. I smile awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable under his glare. When I meet his eyes though, he smiles.

"That was fun, don't you think?" He asks, reaching around me to turn off the shower. I instantly miss the hot water beating down my back but manage to nod.

"Can I have a towel?" I ask, aware of my naked body in front of him. He wordlessly moves out of the shower, only to return at the door moments later, a towel wrapped around his private area and an orange towel in his free hand. "Is orange your favorite color?"

Peetas eyebrows shoot up. "How did you know?"

"Everything in this house is a shade of orange. Just a wild guess, I suppose," I joke, winking when he frowns.

"Laughing at me expense, I see."

"Yes sir, I am."

"Ah, I see you've always found your manners."

"Yes. They were hidden along with my virginity."

Finally I get him to laugh.

Our cheerful mood is interrupted moments later by a knock at the door. Peeta rolls his eyes. "I'm busy, Thom!"

I blush.

"Mr. Mellark it's important!"

"Business can wait, Thom. Please!"

"Mr. Mellark, your mother is awaiting your arrival in the living room in about ten minutes."

* * *

Tanya Mellark is unmistakably beautiful. I note that Peeta must get his good looks from her because even at the age of 61, she looks like she stepped out of the latest edition of Vogue. Her blonde hair is carefully curled around her face, her makeup done perfectly. The little black dress she's in reminds me of "Breakfast at Tiffany's" and I instantly begin to wonder what she did in her glory days.

Peeta moves ahead of me, standing directly in front of me as he greets his mother who has her lips pursed as her son kisses her cheek. "Hello, Peeta, darling," she says, patting his hair. "You should get in the habit of blow drying your hair. That would manage the frizz."

Then she notices me.

I dress quickly, throwing on what I had been wearing the night before and braiding my hair down my body. I'd tried my best to comb through the tangles but Peeta insisted his mother wouldn't mind my attire and that I should go just as is. So here I stand.

I can't read her expression at first but she almost seems surprised to see me. Surely, Peeta has lots of suitors and I couldn't be too much of a shock.

"Peeta, who is your friend?" She asks after a long tense moment, motioning towards me. She finally removes the black sun glasses framing her face. Her eyes are brown, nowhere near the bright blue color of Peetas.

"This is Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, this is my mother, Tanya Mellark." He looks just as tense as she does and I chance a look over at Thom who is chewing intently on his lip. When he notices my gaze, he moves to face forward.

I smile then, stepping forward with my hand out stretched. She meets me half way, giving my hand a tight shake before releasing me, her eyes wracking over my body. "That's a lovely dress, Katherine."

"It's Katniss," I correct. "And thank you."

"Katniss. Like the plant?"

I nod my head slowly. No one ever makes the connection and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed that she did. "Yes. Just like the plant."

"That's a beautiful name."

My heart flutters slightly at her words. We're off to a good start. "Thank you, Mrs. Mellark."

"Please, call me Tanya," she whispers with a tight smile.

I look over at Peeta who has a slight smile on his face, his eyes focused on the patterned carpet.

The room is quiet for a moment before Tanya speaks again, this time to Peeta. "I didn't know you were having guests or I would've called."

Peeta shakes his head. "It's fine."

"We'll, I guess I should head out then. I wouldn't want to intrude on the plans the two of you have today," she says with a smile. Her eyes dart between Peeta and I, obviously surveying the two of us. I hope she can't tell what's _really_ happening between the two of us.

Peeta steps forward, enveloping her in his strong sturdy arms. The ones I had slept in the night before.

I think back to the night before and the things Peeta told me about not wanting to be touched. He said he had a rough childhood but being an outsider looking in, nothing looked rough. He had already told me they sometimes didn't have enough to eat but that was obviously not a problem now. I wonder if it was something different entirely. Something that had nothing to do with his parents and home life but something outside of it all.

But I knew now was not the time to ask him about any of it. I didn't know if there would ever _be_ a time.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss," Tanya says then, breaking me from my thoughts. I expect a handshake but I, too, also receive a hug. I freeze for a moment, relaxing when I feel her arms tighten around me. "So nice to meet you," she repeats.

I smile. "You too, Mrs. Mellark."

She leaves then, the smell of Chanel No. 5 leaving with her. Peeta walks her to the elevator and waits until he hears the chime before joining me in the middle of the living room, a smirk on his face.

He laughs awkwardly then, running a hand through his hair. "I really am sorry about that."

I mock shock. "Mr. Mellark, did you just apologize?"

"That may be the only time so appreciate that."

I laugh, shaking my head. "Your mother seems to like me."

He nods. "She did. I think she was relieved more so than anything."

"Relieved? Do you have some crazy ex-girlfriend?" I feel the symptoms of what I believe to be jealousy.

"Opposite actually."

"Oh?"

"She thought I was gay."

I nearly laugh out loud. "Why would she think that?"

"I've never brought a girl home nor have I ever talked about one with my family," he admits, a slow blush rising on his cheeks.

I feel my throat tighten. "Why not?"

"My personal life is not there business."

I nod, not knowing what to say next. "Looks like you can't set me loose now then," I joke, smiling lightly.

I don't expect a response.

But I get one.

"I don't intend to, Ms. Everdeen."

* * *

Hope all is well. Sorry this took so long.

Enjoy!


End file.
